


From Now On, You're Mine.

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, BDSM, Cheating, Disapproving Family, Forced Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Older/Younger Couple, Possessive Boyfriend, Stockholm Syndrome, don't hate me, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: Shota was shanghaied into having a dating website profile by his best friend, Ryuji. Despite his initial worries about it, Shota just accepts the situation, albeit reluctantly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I last posted, but I've been busy with school and some personal stuff. But, I'm currently working on some stories to post, so feel free to be on the lookout for them. Anyways, happy reading! (^_^)

“This is the stupidest idea ever and you know it...”

“In a little bit, you’re going to be on your hands and knees thanking me for doing this. Now, shut up and tell me what you like to do during your free time.”

Two boys were sitting in the school’s library on one of the boys’ laptop. Shota Higuchi and Ryuji Kishimoto were both 10th graders in Katayama High School. The two were in the library during lunchtime and Ryuji was helping Shota with his “issue”.

“This is ridiculous. I don’t need to resort to online dating to meet somebody.”, Shota bitterly said.

“You know, you always say that but you actually never _do_ anything.”, Ryuji said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “And besides, I heard that this is how Takano met his girlfriend.”

“Which one?”, Shota asked as he rolled his eyes.

“Look, do you want to get out of your little mood or not?”

“I’m not in a mood...”

“You’re not a very good liar, are you? Now, what do you do in your free time?”

Shota sat quietly for a moment and then grumbles, “I don’t know…read, I guess.”

“That’s such a basic answer. You have to be more exciting than that!”, Ryuji said in a teasing manner. “You could say that you like going out for jogs or something.”

“But I don’t do that at all.”

“Well, the people on here don’t know that. You can basically say whatever you want on these types of websites and no one would be any the wiser.”

“I’m just not comfortable lying about who I am or what I do. In fact, let me see what you put.”

He took the laptop and started examining the profile that he was forced to have. After a moment or two, he just looked at Ryuji with nothing but cold eyes and a budding anger.

“What? You don’t like it?”, Ryuji asked as if nothing was wrong.

“All I see on this screen are a bunch of lies! What the hell is wrong with you?!”, Shota said in a slightly raised voice. The librarian came by and requested that he quiet down.

“Dude, people do it all the time. What’s the big deal?”

“The _big deal_ is that if someone actually, miraculously, shows interest in me, what’s going to happen if we meet up in person? They’ll see that I’m not who I said I was and probably beat me up or something.”

“Fine, then put whatever you want on there. Let that be the last time I ever help you.”, Ryuji said, annoyed.

“Dude, you put that I was 20 years old! What if someone actually believed that?”

“Well, you had to be at least 18 to even sign up for an account. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Out of every human being I’ve come across, I chose _you_ to be my best friend.”, Shota said as he closed his laptop. The bell had rung and it was time to resume classes.

“But, would you trade this for anything?”

“Unfortunately, I wouldn’t. What a tragedy.”

Ryuji punched him in the arm and the two made their way back to class to continue with the rest of their day.

  

School was over for today, and Shota arrived home. It was a little while before his father came home from work, but his mother was there. She was in the living room watching television.

“Mom, I’m home.”

“Welcome home, sweetheart. How was school?”

“It was fine. How are you feeling?”, he asked as he walked to the living room and sat next to his mother.

“I think I’m feeling a lot better than I was last week.”

“Do you need anything? I can make you some soup or something.”

“No, no. You’ve done enough, Shota. It’s only a little cold; I should be fine by tomorrow. But, thank you.”, she gives her son a kiss on the forehead.

“Well, alright then. I’m going to go start on my homework. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”, he said as he got up and started to head upstairs.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Shota heads upstairs and goes to his room. He closes the door and sits at his desk. His brown tabby cat had made itself comfortable in the spot where his laptop goes.

“Hey, Cocoa. Sorry to say, but you’re being evicted for the moment. Come on, off you go.”

He gently lifts the cat and places it on the foot of his bed. He then takes a seat at his desk and pulled out his laptop. Once he turned it back on, he realized he still left it on the dating website from earlier. He gave a sigh of frustration and rolled his eyes. But, something within him wasn’t letting him close out the window.

He sat for a few moments to think about what he was about to do, _“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”_

He deleted what he could from the profile that Ryūji put down and replaced it with actual, honest descriptions. Of course, the one thing that still made him a bit uncomfortable was the age that was put down. And it didn’t make him feel any better that he couldn’t change it to his actual age.

_“20 years old… Jeez…”_

Shota just wanted to wrap things up as quickly as he could. The whole process was a bit embarrassing for him; the fact that he had to resort to meeting complete strangers from the internet made him feel a bit uneasy. But, he started to notice some of his friends getting into relationships. Even Ryuji was talking to one of his classmates, Chiaki Honda.

Chiaki was a very pretty girl; long, light-brown hair, dark green eyes, petite figure, and she was very sweet. Shota even had a bit of a crush on her, but he never built up the courage to talk to her. About a week after he was beginning to get over her, Ryuji told him that the two were seeing each other. Although Shota was happy for the two, it was a bittersweet moment for him. He started feeling extremely lonely, and secretly hated himself for being such a coward.

But, he was a bit thankful to Ryuji for doing this for him, even though he wished it didn’t have to resort to this. Worst case scenario: no one would really show interest in someone like him. That was something he was ready to accept, albeit a bit bitterly. As he was in the midst of his thoughts, he eventually finished filling out his profile. All of the information was as honest and as accurate to him as he could make it.

_“Alright. Now, all I have to do is play the waiting game…”_

He closed out the website and immediately got to working on his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the weekend and Shota gets a visit from his friends. After that, Shota receives his first message on his dating website profile.

It was noon the next day. It was a Saturday, so that meant only one thing for Shota: studying. He was at his desk in his room, nose in his books. Someone knocks on the door and lets themselves in.

“Hey, dad.”, Shota said, looking out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey there, kiddo. How’s it going?”, he said as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“It’s going. What’s up?”

“Ryuji’s downstairs asking for you. He has a girl with him, and they both want to see you.”

“Oh, ok. Can you send them up here?”

“Sure.”

His dad leaves to go get the two friends. Shota straightens up a bit and within a few moments, Ryuji and the girl enter the room.

“Hey there.”, Ryuji said.

“Hello. Hi, Chiaki.”, Shota nervously said.

“Hi, Shota.”, Chiaki’s voice was light and sweet.

“So, Shota…did you finish your…you know?”, Ryuji tried to slyly ask.

“What is he talking about?”, Chiaki asked.

“It’s nothing. And no, I gave up on it.”, Shota dryly said.

“What?! Why?”

“Because it’s completely pointless. Now, don’t bother me about it anymore.”

“Ugh, fine. Well, we came over here because we have something to tell you.”

Shota became a bit nervous, “What’s up?”

Ryuji and Chiaki looked at each other and smiled, “Chiaki and I made it official today.”

Shota’s heart sunk, “Really…?”

“Yeah…”, Chiaki shyly said.

“You’re the first person we’ve told. You know, I figured since you’re my best friend and all.”, Ryuji couldn’t stop the grin that was showing on his face as he held his girlfriend’s hand.

Shota just sat there in bitter silence, but he couldn’t let that get in the way of his best friend’s happiness, “Congratulations, you guys.”

“Thanks, Shota.”, Chiaki sweetly said.

But, Ryuji noticed Shota’s demeanor, “Hey, Chiaki. Can you leave us alone for a moment?”

“Sure...”, Chiaki gets up and leaves the room.

Once the door was closed, Ryuji’s attention went straight to Shota, “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“Ryuji, don’t.”, Shota said as he turned away from him. He knew what was coming.

“Look, Shota…”

“Ryuji, stop it, alright? I’m happy for the both of you. You guys make a good couple.”

Ryuji just sat there looking at his best friend with guilt in his eyes. “Shota, I don’t want you to think that I’ll be like any of the other guys who just up and left us after they got girlfriends.”

“It’s not that.”, he turned back to face Ryuji with teary eyes. “I’m not mad at you for getting together with her. I’m mad at myself because if I wasn’t such a scaredy-cat, that could’ve been me…you know?”

“Look, Shota, you shouldn’t hate yourself for this. I understand that you were nervous about even talking to her; we all get nervous.”

“You make it look so easy…”

“Trust me, it wasn’t. I’m surprised she even agreed to go on a date with me.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel better with self-deprecation, could you keep it to yourself? Please?”, Shota was shedding more tears with each passing moment.

“Shota, I’m just trying to—”

“Well, stop trying!”, he snapped at Ryuji. “Maybe you should go…”

“Shota…”

“Just get out of here!”

Ryuji didn’t want to make matters any worse, so he got up and left. Shota just sat there in tense silence and after a few moments, he pulled out his laptop and turned it on. The first thing he did was go on the dating website. He checked his messages just to see that he hadn’t received any.

_“Well, it’s only been a day…”_ , Shota wiped his tears away when a knock came at the door.

“Shota, is everything alright?”, it was his mother.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure? We heard yelling from downstairs…”

“I’m fine, mom. I just want to be left alone right now.”

“Alright. Your father and I are about to head out to go visit your grandmother. Do you want to come with us?”

“No, thank you. Go, I’ll be alright. Tell grandma I said hi.”

“Alright, sweetheart. Call us if you need anything.”

She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and left, closing the door behind her. Shota started swiveling in his chair, petting his cat that leaped onto his lap. A minute or two later, he gets a notification from his laptop. Shota hurriedly checked it and saw that someone left him a message on the dating website.

“No way…”, he whispered to himself in disbelief.

He just spent the next moment or two looking at the message on the screen that said: _“Congratulations! Looks like someone left you a message! Would you like to reply or hide this message?”_ He took his shaky hand and clicked the option to reply to the message. But, once the chat box was open, he was surprised to see that it was a man who sent the message.

“What the hell…?”

He clicked on the profile picture of the man and checked out his profile. His name was Masato Inami. On his profile, he’s listed as 25 years old, and said that he lived nearby. In his photos, he seemed like a rather tall man with jet black hair that came to his shoulders, icy blue eyes, and a well-built physique. There was a picture of him with a few others at a beach, and Shota could see more of his well-toned body. He had some muscles, but Shota immediately moved onto something else. He was just confused that a _man_ sent him a message.

_“Maybe it was a mistake… Yeah, that has to be it.”_

After a moment of hesitation, he went back to the chat box and proceeded to reply to Masato’s message.

“Hello…”

“ _Hi there._ ”, his response was almost immediate.

“How are you?”, Shota thought he could try easing his way out of this by being polite as possible.

“ _I’m fine, and you?_ ”

“I’m doing alright… Not to sound rude or anything, but are you sure you sent this message to the right person?”

“ _I’m pretty sure I did. Why do you ask?_ ”

Shota hesitated for a moment, “Well, I’ve only had this account for a day and I didn’t expect anyone to send me any kind of message so soon.”

“ _Well, I saw your profile and that you were a pretty interesting person._ ”

“Wait, really? I don’t even think I’m that interesting of a person.”

“ _Well, that’s a shame. So, does this mean you don’t want to continue talking to me?_ ”

“No, no! That’s not what I’m saying at all! I’m sorry if it came across that way.”, Shota didn’t want to waste this opportunity like he did the last one.

“ _It’s alright. You don’t have to worry about it so much. So, what are you up to?_ ”

“I’m not doing much of anything. I’m home by myself right now. Will be for a while.”

There was a brief pause from Masato. Finally, he typed, “ _Want to meet up?_ ”

Shota was in complete shock by this bold move, “Really…? This is our first time talking to one another…”

“ _I know, but it says that you live nearby. Actually, it says you live about 10 minutes away from me. Why don’t you send me your address and I’ll be right over?_ ”

Shota didn’t know what to do. This was all happening so suddenly, but Masato seemed eager to meet him. And Shota wasn’t really the type of person to say no.

“Alright, let’s meet up. Give me your number, and I’ll text you my address.”

“ _Sounds like a plan. Can’t wait to see you!_ ”

“I’ll see you soon!”

Once he got Masato’s number, Shota sent him his address. He started spinning in his chair in excitement.

_“I can’t believe this is happening! Oh God, I have to get myself ready.”_

The excited teenager shot out of his chair, looked for a more “presentable” outfit, and took a quick shower. Once he was in more comfortable clothing, he went downstairs, waiting for Masato to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota and Masato finally meet up, but it goes in a totally different direction than Shota expected.

Shota had been pacing in the living room for about 10 to 15 minutes. Then, there was a knock on the door. He practically sprinted to the door. Before he opened it, he took a deep breath, and then he opened the door. A tall, slender man with jet black hair and icy blue eyes was standing before him. All Shota could do was look in awe.

“Shota?”, he had a deep, soothing voice and just a cool aura about him.

“Y-yeah…”, he raised his shaky hand for a handshake and the cool man gently held it.

“Masato. Nice to meet you.”, he gave it a gentle kiss, causing Shota to snatch it away in embarrassment.

“Would you like to come in?”, he shyly asked.

“Sure.”, Shota stepped to the side to let him in. He looked around the house and said, “This is a pretty nice house. Must have cost you a fortune.”

“I wouldn’t know, my parents lived here before I was born.”, Shota said with a chuckle.

“You still live with your parents?”, Masato asked.

Shota didn’t really want tell him the whole truth, but lying about anything made him feel uneasy.

“Okay…there’s something I should let you know about. Why don’t we have a seat?”, he showed Masato to the living room and they both sit on the couch.

“Is everything alright?”, Masato asked.

“No…not really… You see, making that profile wasn’t even my idea. It was my friend’s. At first, he put up a bunch of stuff that wasn’t even true, and I had to change it. But, there was something on there that I couldn’t change…”

“And what might that be?”

“My age. You have to be at least 18 to have an account, and it said I was 20, but…I’m only 16…”

There was a pause, “Well, it’s only a 4 year difference. So what?”, Masato said.

“So what? I lied about my age! That doesn’t bother you at all?”

“I mean, sure. You’re a bit younger than I expected, but I wasn’t interested in your age. I was interested in you.”, he took his masculine hand and caressed Shota’s face.

“Really…?”, Shota couldn’t have blushed any harder.

“Yeah, really. So, tell me a bit about yourself.”, he placed his arm around Shota and pulled him in close.

“Umm…well, I…I…uh…”, the young boy was becoming a bit flustered.

“It’s alright. Want me to start?”

“Uh…sure.”

“Alright. Well, I enjoy surfing, I love to watch movies, and I’ve been told that I’m a good kisser.”

“Wow, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?”, there was something Masato’s boldness that made Shota feel a bit excited.

“I will say, my frank nature can be a bit of a turn off for some people. Oh, by the way, I’ve been meaning to ask; is this weird for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“On your profile, it said you were more interested in women, but I was the one who messaged you first. Are you even into men?”

“I honestly can’t tell you for certain. I’ve never even been in a situation like this before. I mean, I see beauty in everyone, so it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Well, hopefully I can win you over.”, he held Shota’s chin to make their eyes meet.

“Can I ask you a question?”, Shota whispered.

“Go for it.”

“Can you show me how well you kiss?”, Shota was a bit nervous to ask, but he wanted to see if he could be as bold as Masato.

“If you insist.”

Shota sat up to get in a more comfortable position. But, he was taken completely by surprise when Masato pulled him back in and pressed his lips against Shota’s. The taste of another man’s lips was making Shota a bit lightheaded. Masato gently held Shota’s faced and kept kissing him, ever so passionately.

He licked Shota’s lips and whispered, “Let me in, baby…”

Shota reluctantly opened his mouth and was immediately tasting Masato’s tongue with his own. He was kissing him as deep as he could. Shota started to feel a bit faint, so he held onto Masato as much as he could. Next thing he knew, he started feeling a hand where it didn’t necessarily belong.

“Woah! What are you doing?”, Shota started to feel less lightheaded.

“Oh, my apologies. I guess I got a bit carried away there.”, Masato started kissing the young boy’s neck but was immediately pushed away.

“Don’t you think this is all happening a bit too fast? We literally just met like, 3 minutes ago.”

“In all honesty, Shota…”, he slid his hand up the teenager’s shirt, “I could take it a lot faster if I wanted to.”

“Well, can’t we slow down a bit? I…I’m new to all of this, and…”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. You trust me, right?”, Masato started kissing his neck once more.

“Trust you? I barely _know_ you. Maybe you should—”

Suddenly, Masato pushes Shota onto the floor, gets on top of him, and pins him down. “Maybe I should what?”

“What are you doing?! Get off of me!”, Shota was trying to fight back, but Masato was clearly stronger than him.

“If there’s something you should know about me, Shota, it’s that I tend to get…greedy at times.”

“What are you talking about?”, Shota was getting nervous.

“Anything that I want, I get. And right now, what I want…”, he leans in closer to whisper in Shota’s ear, “…is you.”

“Look, I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me!”, Shota was panicking at this point. He was terrified for his life.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you… At least not here.”, Masato’s charming demeanor quickly turned into a sadistic one.

“What do you mean…?”, Shota asked with a shaky, fearful voice.

Masato wiped the tears that were forming in Shota’s eyes, “We can have a lot more fun back at my place. That is…if you really mean that you’ll do _whatever_ I want.”

“Yes, I’ll do whatever you want. Anything.”

Masato chuckled. “Good boy.”, he gets off of him and walks towards the door. “Get up and let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to my place. Trust me, we’ll have more fun there. Now, let’s go.”

Shota gets off of the floor and walks towards the door. He pauses once he realizes something and takes out his phone.

“Wait, I need to let my parents know—”

“I said let’s go!”, Masato’s voice went from calm and soothing to dark and demanding.

Out of fear, Shota put his phone back into his pocket and walked out of the house with Masato. He opened the passenger side door for Shota, and he got into the car after him.

_“What the hell did I get myself into…?”_ , all Shota could do was look forward and think of the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota comes with Masato to his apartment, and from there, Shota finds himself in a dangerous situation.

In about 10 minutes, they arrive to Masato’s apartment. He lets Shota in first and follows right behind him. His apartment was small, but for a guy living on his own, it was to be expected. However, he kept it neat.

“Nice place.”, Shota quietly said.

“Thanks. Make yourself comfortable.”, it appeared as though Masato’s cool demeanor had returned. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Umm, sure. Water would be fine, thank you.”

“You got it.”

Shota didn’t really feel comfortable with the situation he was in at the moment, but he didn’t know how to get himself out of it without anything potentially dangerous happening to him. He nervously waited for Masato to come back, and once he did, he immediately started downing the glass of water.

“Woah, slow down, Shota. Don’t drink it so fast.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…”, he couldn’t even look Masato in the eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry about my behavior earlier.”, he sat down next to Shota and put his arm around him. “But, I just couldn’t help myself when I saw you. You just…seem like my type, you know?”

“What’s…your type?”, Shota started to feel a bit drowsy.

“Well, you’re attractive, you seem like a sweet guy. But most importantly…”, Masato’s words started fading in and out as Shota started to lose consciousness, “You’ll be…the most…perfect…lover…”

Shota finally blacks out and faints.

 

_“What…the hell happened…? Where am I?”_

Shota finally regained consciousness. He tries to move, but realizes that he’d been handcuffed to the head of someone’s bed. He also noticed that he was completely naked and his mouth had a piece of tape covering it.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. Good.”

Masato was leaning against the doorway, just looking over him. All he was wearing were the jeans that he was wearing earlier today. He began to walk closer to a now panicking Shota. He got onto the bed, just gazing at the frightened boy before him. He started caressing his thigh, and then smacked it as hard as he could, causing Shota to wince in pain.

“Your skin is so soft, Shota. It feels amazing.”

Masato would alternate between caressing and hitting Shota’s thighs. He started to move his hands up, touching anywhere and everywhere he could. Shota was moving around as much as he could, but that didn’t stop Masato. In fact, it was like Masato was becoming more excited the more Shota tried to resist.

“What’s wrong, Shota? Didn’t I tell you we would have more fun here?”, Shota started crying, hard. Masato went up to his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll learn to enjoy it. It’s always painful the first time around.”

He started kissing Shota’s neck as his hand snaked its way down to his lower half. As soon as Masato’s hand reached that place, Shota started to freak out even more. Masato saw the fear in the young boy’s eyes, and his sadistic smiled returned.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like it when I touch you down there?”

All Shota could do was vigorously shake his head.

“But, the more I touch you…”, he started to wrap his hand completely around that certain part of Shota, “…the more your dick seems to enjoy it. See? You’re getting hard.”

Shota just shook his head some more, denying the fact that his body was betraying him.

“Oh, come on, Shota.”, Masato started moving his hand up and down, still having a firm grip on Shota, “Your body is being honest with me. Why can’t you do the same?”

He then started squeezing his hand, causing Shota to wince even more. As Masato continued to squeeze his hand, he began to kiss Shota’s neck and started working his way down. Once he got to his chest, he started licking Shota’s nipple, which had now become just as erect as his dick. Without hesitation, Shota let out a fearful, yet pleasured moan, which Masato was quick to notice.

“Ah, I see you’re sensitive here. Do you like it when I do this?”, he started sucking on it, causing Shota to moan even more. “You know what? I think I actually want to hear you moan louder.”

He ripped the tape from Shota’s mouth and he let out a loud scream. But that scream quickly turned into a moan when Masato began sucking on his nipple again.

“Please…stop…”, Shota said in a feeble voice.

“Why? We haven’t gotten to the fun part yet.”

He finally gave Shota a break and got off of the bed. He stood next to where Shota’s face was and started unzipping his pants. Once he pulled them down, all Shota could look at was the bulge that was hidden by Masato’s underwear. Masato stuck his hand down them and pulled out his dick, which seemed to be throbbing a bit. He inches towards Shota’s face, but the teenager kept his mouth shut. Growing impatient, Masato smacked Shota hard in the face, causing him to yell in pain. Once his mouth was open, Masato grabbed his head and shoved his dick down Shota’s throat. He had a firm grip on Shota’s head so that he couldn’t try and turn away.

He stopped for a moment and got on top of the young boy. He then put his dick right back into Shota’s mouth and began thrusting harder and faster this time around. He gave one strong thrust and just held Shota’s head there for a few moments. He didn’t let go until Shota started struggling to breathe. Masato finally got off of him and moved back to the foot of the bed.

“Masato…please…stop…”, Shota begged.

“I don’t hear another word from you. Do I make myself clear?”, Masato said in a demanding voice.

Shota nodded his head, not even daring to disobey him. Masato spread Shota’s legs as far apart as they could, and just sat there gazing at the sight he seemed to enjoy.

“We’re going to have so much fun, Shota. I know you’ll enjoy it. Just got to relax you a bit.”

He licked his index and middle fingers and slowly started putting them inside of Shota. All Shota could do was squirm in pain; nothing like this has ever happened to him before. Masato started moving his fingers in and out of him, his sadistic smile still on his face. He then started to put his ring finger inside, causing the pain to become a bit worse for Shota.

“I think this will do. If you can take three fingers, then I think you’re ready for what’s coming next.”

He took a firm grip on his hard-on and slapped it against Shota’s twitching, virgin hole. Shota started squirming again, trying to close his legs. But, Masato reached over and slapped his face again. Immediately following the slap was Masato’s hand around Shota’s throat, choking him.

“The more you fight back, the more I’m going to make it hurt for you. Is that what you want?”

Shota couldn’t do anything to fight back. Masato lets go of his neck and gave Shota one last, gentle kiss on the lips. Finally, he rams his dick inside without hesitation. Shota gave a loud scream and his body shuddered. Masato was still for a moment and then looked down at Shota’s stomach, chuckling.

“All I did was put it inside and you came already? What am I going to do with you, Shota?”, he gives another chuckle, “It’s alright. You’ll learn endurance soon enough.”

Masato placed both hands around Shota’s neck, and began choking him as hard as he could as he begins to moving his hips. Shota closed his eyes as tight as he could. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable with each passing moment. He could feel himself blacking out again, but he came to after receiving a hard strike on his stomach.

“You’re not going to sleep on me, are you?”, Masato said with a sadistic laugh.

He moved his hands from Shota’s neck to his legs, making sure they stayed pried open. He looked at Shota’s face to see the expression he was putting on.

“You’re making a bit of a lewd face there, Shota. See? I told you that you’d like it.”

“I…I…”, Shota started to say, but was immediately halted by Masato’s hand covering his mouth.

“I thought I told you not to talk. You need to be taught how to behave, don’t you?”

Masato pulled out of him and walked over to his closet. There, he pulled out what appears to be a belt. Shota, realizing what he could possibly do with that belt, started to panic.

“Please, don’t! I’m sorry!”, he shouted in a pained, crying voice.

Masato cracked the belt with authority, “You’re sorry, huh? Something’s telling me that you’re lying.”

Shota violently shook his head, not even daring to speak in his defense. The pain in his eyes was evident to Masato, and he dropped the belt. He walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabs the key to the handcuffs. He holds it up to Shota’s face.

“If I take off the handcuffs, you’re not going to try anything stupid, are you?”

Shota shook his head in response.

“Good boy.”

Masato unlocks the handcuffs and lets him go. As soon as he was released, Shota wrapped his arms around himself, trying to protect whatever part of his body he could. He started crying out as loud as he could. Masato just stood there looking at the young boy he had seemingly broken.

He gently rubbed Shota’s shoulder and whispered, “Get on your stomach.”

Shota did as he was told and lied down on his stomach. Masato pulled him up onto his knees and put his dick back inside of him. He pulled Shota’s hair, tilting his head back. He puts his hand back around Shota’s neck, choking him as he began to fuck him again.

“Masato…”, Shota said through gasps.

“Shut up.”

He squeezed down on Shota’s throat as hard as he could and pounded into his ass even harder. Then, as if acting on instinct, Masato let go of Shota’s hair and started biting down on his neck. Shota let out a scream pf pain. He covered his mouth to try and muffle his moans, but Masato took it off and held it behind him. He took his other hand and began jerking Shota off as he fucked him nonstop.

“Ma…Masato…I’m going to…”

The closer Shota got, the tighter he became to Masato. The pressure and intensity made Masato bite down as hard as he could out of sheer pleasure. Shota lets out the loudest moan he could as he came. Shortly after, Masato came as well. He held Shota by the waist and thrusted as hard and as deep as he could, filling him up as much as possible. Once both reached their limits, the two collapse on the bed, Masato on top of Shota. The warmth and gentleness of Masato’s icy blue eyes had returned. He looked deeply into Shota’s tearful, light brown ones.

Masato gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered, “From now on…you’re mine. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

Masato kisses him again, and then he gets up from the bed. He gently picks Shota up and carries him to the bathroom. Shota couldn’t help but to be completely and utterly confused at this rapid change of face. Once they get into the bathroom, Masato sets Shota down and turns on the water for the shower. Shota looked into the mirror and noticed that he was bleeding from where Masato was biting him. Masato came up from behind him and held him close and lovingly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

He gave him a kiss on the cheek and Shota looked back at him, still confused.

“Why…?”, he whispered.

“Don’t worry about it right now. I’ll tell you later, okay? Right now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Masato lets Shota into the shower, and he leaves to give him some privacy. Once the door closes, Shota begins to cry again, but this time more quietly. His first experience with something like this...this wasn’t the way Shota wanted things to happen. His body was in immense pain, and he just felt like a completely changed person. But, as he sat in the shower in tears, he couldn’t help but to wonder: How could someone put his body and mind through so much hell, but act completely gentle and caring for him right afterwards? It didn’t matter to him anymore. He needed to find a way to get away from this man, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I just wanted to let everyone know that there were originally 5 chapters posted for this story initially, but I've deleted chapter 5 entirely. I didn't necessarily like the way the story was going if I had kept it the way it was. But, don't worry! I'm currently working on the new chapter 5 and will post it either today or tomorrow, for sure. Afterwards, I'll post the latest chapters whenever they get done. Thank you to those who have read it already, and I'll make sure to do my best to make this story more interesting and compelling to read. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato tries to apologize to Shota after what happened, but it doesn't go over well. Afterwards, Shota finally escapes from the hell he was forced into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As promised, here's the new chapter 5 for this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy reading!

Once Shota got out of the shower, he found a change of clothes waiting for him. On top of the pile of clothes, he sees his phone. He quickly opens his phone and sees missed calls from both of his parents, Chiaki, and Ryuji. Instinctively, he decides to call Ryuji.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Ryuji, it’s me.”, Shota spoke in a bit of a whisper.

“ _Dude, where are you?! Your parents went home and said you weren’t there. You didn’t leave a note or anything._ ”

“Ryuji, whatever happens, just tell them I went over to your house and that we went out somewhere.”

“ _They’re at my house right now. They’ll know I’m lying._ ”

“Are you home right now?”

“ _Yeah. After I left your place, I walked Chiaki back to her house and went straight home. Dude, where are you?_ ”

There was a knock on the bathroom door, “Shota, is everything alright?”

“ _Who was that?_ ”

“Look, I…I’ll call you back.”, without even saying goodbye, he hangs up and says, “Yeah, everything is fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Alright. Come to my room when you get out.”

“Okay.”

After getting dressed, Shota left the bathroom and slowly walked back to the bedroom. His body was still in pain after what happened earlier. Once getting to the room, Masato helped him onto the bed, laying Shota down gently and making sure he was comfortable. Shota was still confused by the sudden change in demeanor. Masato just sat next to him on the bed, brushing Shota’s ruffled, brown hair from his eyes.

“Before you say anything,”, Masato begins to say, “I just want to tell you I’m sorry.”

Shota just looked at him with complete disgust, “You’re sorry? You’re _sorry_?! After what you did to me, you think some pathetic apology like that is going to make things better?!”, he started to break down into tears.

“Shota, I know what I did to you was beyond fucked up. But, you have to understand…”, he reached his hand over to try and wipe Shota’s tears, but it was immediately smacked away.

“I don’t have to understand anything! You’re a sick bastard, and I hope you rot in hell!”, the young boy yelled in a pained voice.

Masato sat there in silence for a few moments. Then, he finally said, “I know you’re angry with me. And understandably so. But, I really do mean it when I tell you that I’m sorry.”, he reaches over again to wipe Shota’s tears, but gets his hand slapped again. Becoming impatient with Shota, Masato slaps him again and yells, “I’m trying to fucking apologize!”

Shota immediately goes into the fetal position, trying to protect himself from any harm that he can. Realizing his mistake, Masato lies down next to Shota, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Shota swings his arm back and ends up hitting Masato in his face. He turns to the man and yells in a fearful voice, “Get the fuck away from me!”

All Masato could do was look at the young boy that he had potentially broken. He gets off of the bed and walks to the bedroom door. He looks back at Shota one last time.

“I’m sorry…”

On that note, Masato left Shota alone in the room. Shota just looked around the room, trying to grasp the situation he seemingly put himself into.

_“I knew I should’ve deleted that profile… This is all my fault…”_ , he started crying out of frustration and self-loathing. He spent a while crying, and then eventually falling asleep.

 

The evening had eventually come and Shota had finally woken up. He checked his phone and saw the time. It was almost 10 o’clock that night, and his friends and family had left even more calls. He eventually got out of the bed and slowly opened the bedroom door. He stepped out of the room a bit and saw Masato asleep on the couch. He saw this as an opportunity to make his leave. He sneaks by Masato and gets to the door, making little to no sound in the process. Once he puts his shoes on, he opens the door and quickly leaves the apartment.

Once he was out of the apartment, Shota took whatever strength he had and bolted out of the apartment building. He sprinted as fast as he could back to his house. Thankfully, he only lived about 15 minutes away by foot. Even though the pain flowing throughout his body was still pretty intense, he wasted no time getting back home.

Once he arrived back at his house, he pounded on the door as hard as he could, hoping that someone was home to hear him. Fortunately, his parents were home. Once his mother opened the door, he grabbed hold onto her as tightly as he could, sobbing as he did.

“Shota, thank goodness you’re alright!”, his mother cried out in relief.

“Shota, what happened to you?!”, his father asked, noticing the condition of his son.

All Shota could do was shake his head and cry. He didn’t want to relive the ordeal he just went through. His parents brought him into the house and immediately tended to his injuries. After about 10 minutes, the family just sat the living room in silence. Shota just sat on the couch, looking blankly ahead of him. His parents exchange concerned looks, and then his father was the first to break the silence.

“Shota, I don’t want you to worry about getting into trouble or anything. Because you’re not in trouble. We just want to know where you were.”

His father went to place his hand on his shoulder, but Shota instinctively smacked it away and yelled, “Don’t touch me!”

Completely shocked by her son’s erratic behavior, she sits next to her son. “Shota, if something happened to you, you need to tell us so that we can help you.”

“Just leave me alone!”

The frightened boy shoots up from his seat and rushes straight to his room, locking the door behind him. He immediately climbs into bed, burying himself into this blankets. He just wanted to forget about everything that happened today. He was just lying on his bed, crying once more. He didn’t know what else to do about this situation.

After a few minutes, he hears his phone ring. He had received a text message. He goes to check it, but as soon as he does, it was as if Shota’s soul had left his body.

_“The least you could’ve done was tell me you weren’t spending the night. Oh well, maybe next time. Hope to see you soon. Sweet dreams, babe. -Masato.”_

Shota threw his phone far away from him and buried his face into his pillow, stifling the screams and sobs that were coming from him. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep, because now Shota was in constant fear that Masato could come back and break him all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji pays Shota a visit and he tells him "something" about what happened to him the night before. After that, the two boys meet up with a couple of other friends, but Shota gets an unexpected surprise.

It was noon the next day, and Shota had finally gotten to sleep not too long ago. He nearly fell out of his bed when a knock on the door woke him up and startled him.

“Come in.”, he groggily said.

“I can’t. Door’s locked, dude.”

Recognizing the voice on the other side of the door, he rushed to it and unlocked it. As soon as he saw Ryuji, he practically ripped his arm off pulling him into the room.

“Woah, calm down. What the hell happened to you?”

“Listen to me, whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. Alright?”, Shota said in a frenzied tone.

“Alright, alright.”, the two boys sit on the bed. “What happened to you?”

Now that Shota thought about it, he really didn’t know how to explain what had happened to him. He had already told Ryuji that he didn’t even go through with the dating profile. But, he didn’t see the need to hide this from him of all people.

“So…do you remember when I told you I had given up on the dating profile thing?”

“Yeah.”

“I…lied about that.”

“What? Why would you lie about that? And what does that have to do with why you look like hell right now?”

He wasn’t ready to admit to what happened to him, so he thought of something quick.

“Well, I…I met this girl…from the website. And…and she wanted to meet up, like instantly.”

“Wow, she moves fast. So, she was the one who made the first move?”

“You really expected _me_ to?”

“That’s true. Go on.”

“Anyway…I went over to her place. Her…parents weren’t home.”

“Woah, really? What did you guys do?”

“Nothing much, because when I got there, her…ex was there.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah…they were arguing over something, and I just happened to stumble in at the wrong time. Then, he started getting in my face, and the next thing I know, I get into a fight with him.”

“Really?”, Ryuji had a look on his face that told Shota he had believed his story. “Well now, I have to find out where this guy lives!”, he said in an angry tone.

“Why?”

“Do you really think I’m just going to stand around and let some asshole get away with beating up my best friend?”

Shota couldn’t help but to smile with misty eyes. Despite their disagreement the day before, he was relieved to see that their friendship wasn’t affected all that much.

“Oh, just leave it alone. I told her I didn’t think it was going to work out as long as he was still in the picture.”

“Well, that sucks. But, I’m sure that there’s plenty of other girls out there waiting to get their hands on you.”, Ryuji said, nudging Shota’s arm.

“Shut up.”, Shota responded, rolling his eyes.

“How old was she?”

“25 years old.”

“Woah, that’s impressive.”

“What do you mean ‘impressive’?”

“Doesn’t that mean that her ex was about the same age? And you two got into a fight, right? Did you get some punches in?”

“Ryuji, I wasn’t going to fight back. You and I both know that would’ve gotten me into more trouble.”

“Oh, come on! You didn’t fight back at all?”

“No, I didn’t. Just drop it, alright?”

“Ugh, fine.”, suddenly, Ryuji’s phone rings and he answers it, “Hello? Oh, hey. Yeah, I’m with him right now. He’s fine. Chiaki says hey.”

“Oh…hi.”

“Shota says hey. Uhh…sure. Let me ask. Chiaki wants to know if you’re willing to come hang out with us today. She says Ayumi’s coming along.”

“No, thanks. I’m still in a bit of pain, so I was going to stay home and rest.”

“You sure? Maybe getting out of the house can help get your mind off your shitty day yesterday.”

After thinking about it again, Shota said, “Alright, I’ll go. Just let me go get ready.”

“Awesome. We’ll meet you guys in a bit. Alright, bye.”

After Shota gets himself cleaned and dressed, the two boys head out to meet the girls.

 

The boys arrive at the mall and met up with Chiaki and Ayumi. Ryuji greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, while Shota and Ayumi simply waved to one another. The 4 of them head into the mall and walk around for a bit.

“How are you feeling, Shota?”, Chiaki asked.

“I could be better, but I’m doing fine for now. Thank you.”, Shota shyly responded.

“So, what do you guys want to do?”, Ryuji asked.

“Why don’t we go see a movie? I heard there’s this new action film that came out last week.”, Ayumi suggested.

“I don’t mind that idea.”, Chiaki said.

“Well, if no one has any objections, let’s get going. Does anyone know when it’s starting?”, Ryuji asked.

“I have no idea. I’ll look it up.”, Shota said. He pulled out his phone to look up the movie times, but as soon as he did, it began to ring. Once he saw who was calling, he completely froze.

“Shota, is everything alright?”, Chiaki asked.

“Yeah…”, he quietly responded. He let the call go to voicemail and took a moment to take a deep breath.

“You sure you’re alright, dude? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”, Ryuji said, noticing the sudden change in Shota’s demeanor.

“Yeah, I…I’m fine.”, then his phone rang again, this time it was a text message.

_“I’m going to call you again. This time, you better answer.”_

Once again, the phone rang. Shota was a bit reluctant to answer it.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?”, Ryuji asked.

He didn’t really want to, but he did it anyway, “H-hello…?”

“ _Hey there. How are you? I missed you last night._ ”

Shota turned around and started walking away from his friends. He quietly asked, “Why are you calling me?”

“ _What? I can’t call to check up on you?_ ”

“Look, I…I don’t want to cause any trouble here. But, if you don’t leave me alone, I’m going to call the police.”

“ _Are you really? You don’t sound all that confident._ ”, Masato said in a teasing manner.

“I mean it!”, Shota practically yelled in anger.

“Shota, is everything alright?”, Chiaki called out to him.

“ _Hey now, you better watch who you’re speaking to with that tone._ ”

“Look, just leave me alone!”, Shota started to cry a bit.

“ _Hey now, what’s with the tears? There’s no need to cry._ ”

Shota started to frantically look around to see if Masato was anywhere near the area, and sure enough, he was. He was at the food court with a couple of his friends. He gave a little wave to Shota, and he just stood, paralyzed by his fear.

“ _Small world, isn’t it? Come on over and say hi._ ”

Shota just stood there, shaking his head in disbelief, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ryuji went up to him and whispered, “Hey, are you alright? What’s going on?”

“ _I said get over here. Now._ ”, Masato’s voice went from warm and friendly to cold and distant, a feeling that Shota was scarily familiar with.

“I…I’ll be back.”

Shota didn’t even bother to look in Ryuji’s direction when he said that. He hung up the phone and slowly started walking towards Masato’s direction. Ryuji just stared at Shota in confusion. By the time he was halfway over to him, Masato got up and gestured towards the bathroom. The two of them make their way over and in about a moment or two, the two were together. Once the sole person in the bathroom had left, Masato took the liberty to lock the door so that the two of them wouldn’t be disturbed. He backs Shota up to the wall, and encloses him in between his arms. Shota just looks at him with complete fear in his eyes.

With his chilling, sadistic voice, Masato leans in close to Shota’s ear and whispered, “You thought I was done with you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota and Masato have another interaction in the mall's bathroom.

Masato gently wiped away the tears that were coming down Shota’s cheek. Chills ran down Shota’s spine as Masato’s icy blue eyes were fixated on him, like a predator stalking his prey.

“Give me a kiss.”, Masato whispered.

Shota just stood there, paralyzed by his fear. Masato then grabbed his face and practically forced his tongue down Shota’s throat. Shota didn’t even dare to fight back. Masato then started to pull Shota in close to him, his kiss becoming less aggressive.

“I missed you, Shota.”, Masato whispered in his ear. “Why did you leave me last night?”

“I…I…”, Shota was at a loss for words, trying not to say the wrong thing that might end with him getting hurt.

“Well, I hope that you’ve at least thought about my apology yesterday.”

“Just…leave me alone…”, Shota spoke up a bit louder than before, but still in a fearful tone. “I forgive you, just leave me alone.”

“I’m glad you accept my apology. But, I’m not going to leave you alone.”, he went in to kiss Shota’s neck, but realized that it had a bandage on it. “Does it still hurt here?”

Shota nodded his head in response. Masato chuckled a bit as he started to take the bandage off. He slowly, seemingly agonizingly, took it off and exposed Shota’s healing wound. He gazed at the young boy for a moment and then pressed his lips against the wound. Shota just closed his eyes and stood there, letting this man do whatever he pleased. He started to squirm once Masato started licking the bitemark and even started biting it again, causing Shota to give a small yelp in pain.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite down so hard this time.”

As he bit down once again, he started maneuvering his hands up Shota’s shirt, making sure to caress every inch of his upper body as he could before he started making his way down lower. He took the liberty of unzipping the young boy’s pants and pulled them down. Shota buckled his knees as a way of defending himself against Masato’s skillfully sadistic hands. Realizing what he was doing, Masato punched him in the stomach, causing Shota to fall onto the floor.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

He grabbed Shota by the arm and sat him up against the wall. He started unzipping his own pants. He took Shota’s hand and forced him to touch the bulge that was forming in between his legs. Shota tried to fight back a little, but it resulted in a smack in the face.

“I guess you haven’t learned how to behave yet, huh? I didn’t want to discipline you here, but I guess I have no choice.”

He took his dick out from his underwear, and forced it down Shota’s throat, holding his head in place so he couldn’t get away. He held his head there for a few moments, being completely still. Once Shota started struggling to breathe, that’s when he pulled himself out of his mouth. Shota gasped for air the instant he could. Then, Masato placed his foot between his legs.

“I wonder how long it’ll take for me to completely break you in.”, he started putting pressure into his foot, slightly stepping on Shota’s crotch. “Even though this is our second time together, I’m already getting pretty impatient with you. You’re a lot more stubborn than I had anticipated.”, he leaned in close, making Shota look up at him, placing more pressure in his foot, “And that’s something that I’m not going to tolerate.”

He put as much pressure into his foot as he could, causing Shota to yell in agony. Masato quickly placed his hand around Shota’s neck, choking him to shut him up. He was forced to look up at his aggressor right in the eyes. Then, Masato shoved his dick back inside Shota’s mouth, this time moving his head back and forth. Shota let out fearful whimpers, but Masato paid them no mind as his pleasured moans drowned them out. Shota began to panic and wanted to find a way out, so he did the only thing he could think of in that moment and bit down as hard as he could.

“Ahh! You fucking bitch!”, Masato angrily yelled and stomped down hard in between Shota’s legs, causing him to scream out in immense pain and fall over.

Masato grabbed Shota’s arm and yanked him up from the floor and pushed him against the wall. He practically tore off Shota’s underwear pulling them down, and without hesitation, he shoved his dick inside of him. Shota let out a pained yell, but was immediately silenced by Masato’s hand choking him once again.

“You want to go around biting people? Huh?”, he grabbed Shota’s hair and banged his head against the wall, “I already told you I’m not going to tolerate this misbehavior.”

He started thrusting as hard as he could into Shota, making sure he felt every inch of him as painfully as he could. Shota gave out pained whimpers through sobs. Masato didn’t pay them any mind and continued fucking him. He snaked his hand down to Shota’s lower half and firmly took hold of his dick. It was until then that Masato noticed something “strange” happening with Shota.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves. I didn’t even know you were hard.”, he said with a sadistic chuckle.

Shota’s eyes widened in panic and frantically shook his head in disbelief.

“You can deny it all you want, but your body can’t help but to be honest here. Face it, Shota…”, he leaned in close to his ear once again and whispered, “You’re starting to enjoy it.”

“No!”, Shota yelled out as loud as he could, resulting in his head being banged against the wall again.

“Quit lying to yourself. Just look at you.”, he drags Shota over to the sink and made him look at the image of himself in the mirror. “You can’t stand here and tell me you’re not enjoying this.”

He held him up so that Shota could get a good look at the body that was betraying him. Masato lifted Shota’s leg, propped it onto the counter, and continued his assault, making sure Shota’s gaze never left the mirror. Shota could do nothing but look at this shell of a person he once was being completely destroyed by a monster who knew no mercy.

_“No…it’s not true…this…this isn’t me. This isn’t me!”_

Shota shut his eyes as tightly as he could and began to sob some more. Masato’s hips were thrusting as hard as they possibly could, and he eventually stopped after a few minutes with one powerful thrust. He pulls out from Shota and turned him around to have him sit on top of the counter. He placed his hands on each side of Shota and just stared at the crying boy.

He then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and then whispered, “You’re a bit of a crybaby, aren’t you?” He gave a chuckle, “But, I guess it’s alright. Do you know why?”

Shota shook his head, confused by this sudden change in demeanor.

“It’s because you’re _my_ crybaby. Can I have a kiss, please?”, Shota didn’t know what else to do other than comply. He gave him a little peck on the lips and Masato wiped his tears away. “Good boy. We’re almost done here, don’t worry. Just relax and it’ll be over before you know it.”

Masato spread Shota’s legs apart and put himself back inside of him. He took hold of Shota’s hips and made them move the way he liked. Shota put up no fight, mainly because he had no strength left to fight back. He was just grateful for this to be nearly over. Masato held his chin up to make their gazes meet once again, and he gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Shota just closed his eyes and let him do whatever he wanted.

Suddenly, Masato started moving his hips faster and faster. Finally, after a few more minutes, Masato reached his limit and came inside of Shota. Feeling the same stimulation as the previous time, Shota came soon afterwards. After sitting still for a moment of two, Masato pulled out of Shota, wiped up whatever mess he could, and readjusted his clothes. Shota just sat there, dazed and in pain.

“You know, I really wish it didn’t have to be this way at times. But, I guess it can’t be helped, huh?”

He stood there looking at Shota for a moment before helping him get himself together. Once Shota was made more presentable, Masato held him tightly.

“If you really don’t want to see me again, then I won’t bother you anymore. I won’t be happy, but I’ll respect your decision. Is this what you want?”

“Just go…”, Shota quietly said.

“What’s that?”

“I said go!”, Shota yelled, shoving him away.

Masato finally understood the situation and made his way out. A few minutes after he left, Ryuji came into the bathroom. Shota had been away from his friends for about 20 minutes.

“Shota, are you… Oh, my God! Are you alright?!”, he rushed over to his best friend, noticing the poor condition he was in. “Dude, what happened to you? Shota? Shota!”

Shota just stood there, shaking and in tears. Without saying a word to Ryuji, he sprints straight out of the bathroom and heads straight for the malls exit. He dashes past the food court, passing Masato and his friends on the way. All Masato could do was look at him as he ran off. Shota just kept running and running as far as his body would let him. He just wanted to go back home, but even then, he feared he couldn’t be safe there. No matter where he went, he just needed to make sure that he got as far away from Masato as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to apologize about the constant change in tags. I'm literally writing and posting as I go along in this story, and I want to make sure that I put the appropriate tags on it so that there's clarification on what exactly is highlighted in the story. I'm sure by the end of the story, there'll be an accurate list of tags to associate with this story. Anyways, more chapters to come very soon. Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota tries to bring back some form of normality back into his life after his seemingly hellish weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you to those who take the time to read this story! I didn't expect this many people to read it. I hope you find this story interesting to read, because I'm having fun writing it. Feel free to be on the lookout for more chapters. Happy reading!

Shota manages to get home via taxi. It was an awkward ride since the driver kept asking questions about his apparent injuries. He just stayed silent the whole entire ride. Once he paid the fare, he rushed inside the house. He started making his way upstairs, but his mother stopped him before he even got the chance.

“Shota, come here. Now.”

“Can it wait, mom?”

“She said now, Shota.”, his father said in a stern tone.

Reluctantly, Shota went into the living room and met with his parents. Once they laid their eyes upon their son, both parents let out audible gasps.

“Oh, my God. Shota, what happened to you?!”, his mother ran up and held her son with tears in her eyes.

“Mom, it’s nothing. I’m fine.”, Shota tried prying his mother off of him, but it was useless.

“Don’t stand there and tell us that _this_ is nothing!”, his father said with concern in his voice. “Ryuji called us and told us that something happened at the mall.”

“He did what?!”, Shota practically shoved his mother off of him, absolutely livid about what Ryuji did. “Look, whatever he told you, it didn’t happen, alright?! Nothing happened to me! I’m fine, so just leave me alone!”

He rushes upstairs and slams his bedroom door behind him. As soon as he was by himself, he called Ryuji immediately.

“ _Hey, did you—_ ”

“What the hell did you tell my parents?!”

“ _Woah, why are you getting upset?_ ”

“What the fuck did you tell them?!”, Shota was on the verge of a panic attack.

“ _I told them that something happened to you when we went to the mall. I said that you went to the bathroom and that something must have happened during that time. What’s the matter with you?_ ”

“Is that all you told them?”

“ _Yes, it is. Shota, what the hell is going on with you? You’ve been acting weird lately, and everyone is wondering what your deal is. Who was the other guy in the bathroom with you?_ ”

“What are you talking about?”

“ _There was another person that followed you in there… Wait, was that the girl’s ex?!_ ”

“Wait, what the hell are you on about?”

“ _Remember you told me about the girl you met on the dating website and her ex?_ ”

It took Shota a moment to realize he was referring to the lie he had told him earlier that day. “Oh, yeah!”

“ _Are you serious?! Did he do this to you? What the hell is his deal?!_ ”

“Look, you don’t need worry yourself about him. Just stay out of this, alright?”

“ _What do you mean stay out of this? Shota, if someone is going to constantly harass you—_ ”

“I said to stay out of it!”

Shota was getting frustrated by Ryuji’s adamancy about the situation. Out of anger, he hung up the phone and threw himself onto his bed. He just laid there staring at his ceiling. His cat, Cocoa, leapt onto the pillow next to him and licked his cheek. He gently pets the cat and turns to it.

“What am I going to do, Cocoa?”, he asked quietly. “I can’t go to school like this tomorrow. And mom and dad…they’re not going to leave me alone about this… Maybe…maybe I should tell them…”, he sat up. “Maybe they can help keep him away from me. That’s it. I’ll tell them.”

He gets out of bed and walks to the door, but stops for a moment. His mind replays the image of what happened earlier and what Masato told him.

_“Face it, Shota… You’re starting to enjoy it…”_

_“No…that…that wasn’t me. I…I wasn’t myself. I was scared; it’s a normal reaction…right?”_ , Shota shook his head in denial, refusing to believe Masato’s words. But, then he remembers something else he said.

_“It’s alright…because you’re_ my _crybaby…”_

Then, his mind flashes back to the moments where Masato was actually gentle and caring towards him. After putting him through hell, he would always provide some form of genuine care when things were said and done. This always confused Shota, but he didn’t want to think about it anymore. He started to head downstairs, but something within him stopped him again.

_“Maybe…he meant what he said…about leaving me alone. He said he’d respect my decision. I hope he’ll actually leave me alone. Maybe I just need to rest.”_

He decides to keep what happened a secret from his parents for a bit longer and goes to bed, not waking up until tomorrow morning.

 

It was Monday afternoon and Shota was in the library for lunch. He was sitting alone, eating and studying as usual. He was trying to get some normality back into his life after the past weekend.

“Mind if I join you?”, Shota looks up and realizes Chiaki was standing there.

“No, not at all.”, he moves his stuff and Chiaki sat next to him.

“How have you been?”, she sweetly asks.

“I could be better.”, he shyly responds.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, thank you. I appreciate it, though.”

“Oh, ok then… Shota?”, Chiaki quietly said.

“What’s up?”

“Ryuji told me…about someone hurting you…and…”, she started to tear up a bit.

“Chiaki, there’s no need to worry about me, okay? I’m going to be fine.”

“But, you’re badly hurt. I’m worried about you, Shota. What if…what if…”, as if acting on instinct, she hugs him tightly.

He slowly puts his arms around her and hugs her back, “I’m going to be fine, Chiaki. I promise. I have everything under control.”

“Okay…if you say so.”, she lets him go and the two just sit there, staring at each other.

Shota broke the silence by asking, “Is Ryuji mad at me?”

“Why would he be mad at you?”

“I kind of got upset with him yesterday over something stupid and yelled at him. I haven’t seen him all day.”

“I don’t think he could stay mad at you even if he tried. But, maybe you should wait a bit before reaching out to him just in case he is upset, or wait for him to reach out to you.”

“Thanks.”, the bell rings, signaling that lunchtime was over. “I guess it’s back to class we go. Want me to walk you back to your class?”

“Sure…”, Chiaki said, blushing.

The two of them got up and walked back to their respective class to continue with the rest of their day.

 

Shota arrived home from school, and found that both his parents weren’t home. His mother had returned to work after being sick for a week, and his father was at his job as usual. He went to the kitchen, put some food in the bowl for Cocoa, grabbed a snack, and went upstairs to his room. He sat at his desk and pulled out his textbooks to start studying. He checked his phone for the time, but sees a notification from the dating website. Seeing that notification only brought uneasy feelings for Shota.

_“I have to get rid of this profile.”_

He went on the app that he downloaded for no other reason than just to have it. Once he opened the app, Masato’s profile was the first one he sees; most likely because he’s the only person on there that he interacted with. Other people have sent him messages, but he was completely done with online dating. He went to delete his profile for good, but before doing so, he took one last look at Masato’s profile. He couldn’t believe how easily he fell for the older man’s exterior charm. But, just looking at his smile made Shota feel…weird. Whatever the case, it didn’t matter to him anymore. He was completely done with Masato and online dating in general. He went to the settings and chose the option to delete his profile.

_“Alright…I can finally move on with my life.”_

He lets out a sigh of relief and restarts his studies. However, the longer he sat at his desk, just staring at his books, the more fidgety he became. Something was bothering him, but he couldn’t figure out what.

_“Maybe I should take a nap.”_

He gets up from his desk and lays down in his bed, just staring at the ceiling. The silence in the room was starting to irritate him, so he turned on some music on his speakers, and continued lying there.

_“What the hell is wrong with me?”_

He starts eating the chips he had gotten when he first came home. Then, he suddenly started feeling strange once again. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, trying to get his mind off of whatever could be bothering him. The reason why it was so hard for him to do so was because he didn’t exactly what that thing was.

_“Come on, something’s bothering you. What is it, Shota?”_

Finally, he decided to text one of his friends. He opens his phone and goes to his contacts. But, once he got there, he saw a name that he tried so hard to forget about. The only reason it was at the top of the list was because he was in the “recent calls” list. Shota just laid there, staring at the name on his phone.

_“Let it go, Shota. You have nothing left to do with this guy. He’s not bothering you anymore, so just let it go.”_

Then, as if acting as a saving grace, Ryuji texts him.

“ _Hey…_ ”

“Hey.”, Shota immediately responded.

“ _Look, I’m sorry about everything that happened this past weekend. I’m just worried about you, you know?_ ”

“Yeah, I understand. Thank you, Ryuji… It means a lot.”

“ _You’re welcome. What are you doing?_ ”

“I’m just laying down. Do you want to come over and play some video games?”

“ _I wish I could, but I told Chiaki I’d take her out for a date tonight._ ”

Shota’s heart dropped, “Oh…well, how about tomorrow after school?”

“ _I have plans that day, too… Actually, this week is going to be a bit busy for me. Didn’t I tell you I was moving?_ ”

“Oh, yeah…I forgot about that…”

“ _Yeah…I’m really sorry, dude. Maybe we can hang out during the weekend, just the two of us. How about it?_ ”

“Sure…I’d like that…”

“ _Alright, sounds like a plan. Hey, I’ll talk to you later. Chiaki’s waiting for me outside. Bye._ ”

“Bye…”

Shota’s weird, uneasy feeling quickly turned into one of heartbreak and melancholy. Out of all the people who he needed the most during this time, it was Ryuji more than anyone. After that conversation, he didn’t find it all that hard to go to sleep. It was the only way he could escape his problems, even if it was for a temporary time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota finally tells his parents what has been happening with him for the past few days. Then, Shota starts acting upon his strange feelings.

A few hours had gone by, and Shota woke up from his nap. He checks the time and sees that it’s a little past 6:30. He slowly opens his eyes, feeling worse than he did before he went to sleep. He spends a few moments just staring at his ceiling, then checked his phone again for some reason. He opened it and went to his call log, realizing no one had called him. He didn’t know why he was constantly checking his phone; he wasn’t expecting any calls. After giving a sigh of frustration, he finally gets out of bed and heads downstairs. His parents should’ve been home by now. And sure enough, they were.

“Hey.”, that’s all Shota said to both his parents. His tone was flat and seemingly uncaring, which was something that his parents noticed.

“Have you been in your room all day?”, his father asked.

“Yes. I just woke up.”, he didn’t even bother to look in their direction as he was making himself a sandwich.

“Shota, we need to talk.”, his mother said, concerned.

“About what?”

“I think you know the answer to that already. Come here, have a seat.”, his father pulls up a chair from the dining table and Shota sits down.

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Well, we’re going to talk about it anyway.”, his father sternly said. “Shota, ever since Saturday, bad things have been happening to you and you won’t tell us about any of it. Now, Ryuji said that something happened to you at the mall. Do you want to clarify exactly what that was?”

“I…I just got into a fight.”, Shota reluctantly said.

“And on Saturday?”, his mother added, concerned about her son.

“Look, I didn’t want to say anything about this…because I was embarrassed about it… But, Ryuji convinced me to sign up for a dating website and I met someone on Saturday. Her ex was there; the two were having an argument. Next thing I know, he starts shoving me around. Then, he started beating on me. I ran into him at the mall yesterday, and…well, you know the rest.”

He figured he could use the same story he told Ryuji, just to keep his stories straight. He didn’t want his parents to know the exact truth.

“Why didn’t you call the police or anything?”, his mother asked.

“I told him that if he didn’t leave me alone, I was going to. After that, he told me as long as I didn’t go anywhere near the girl, he would leave me alone. So, I told him that I wouldn’t see her again, and he hasn’t bothered me since.”

His parents exchanged looks of concern. Then his father said, “I really wish you had told someone the first time it happened. But, if he hasn’t bothered you since yesterday, I guess he’s going to keep to his word.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”, Shota quietly said. “Look, I’m sorry for causing you all to worry like this.”

“As long as you’re safe, that’s all that matters.”, his mother gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I think I’m going to take a shower then go to bed.”, Shota gets up and heads upstairs.

“Are you not going to eat?”, his father asked.

“I’m not hungry anymore. Good night.”

Shota rushed upstairs and heads straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turns on the water, waiting for it to warm. He rubs his hand on the spot where his mother kissed him. It felt weird having someone else kiss him so softly. In fact, it made him feel a bit nauseated. He wasn’t sure why, but it just did. He takes off the bandages on his neck so that he could get into the shower. The water was a bit hot; it even hurt a bit on his skin, but Shota didn’t seem to mind.

He starts washing his body, starting with his hair working his way down. Once he got to his neck, he was a bit hesitant to even touch it, let alone wash it. It wasn’t healed completely; it still stung a bit after yesterday. And the hot water didn’t really help matters. But, Shota started getting that strange feeling from earlier.

Suddenly, his mind starts flashing back to yesterday when Masato started biting down on it again, even licking it. Shota started gently caressing the wound, giving light, quiet moans as he did. He turned up the hot water and let it run on the bitemark. The intensity of the heated pain was enough to make Shota moan a bit louder. Then, he started hearing Masato’s words ringing in his head.

_“Your skin is so soft… It feels amazing…”_

“Do…you like that…?”, Shota softly whispered. He slowly sat down in the tub, letting the hot water flow down his body. Then, he slowly slid two of his fingers inside of him, slowly sliding them in and out.

_“Do you like it when I do this?”_

“Yes…I…I like it…a lot…”

_“I think I actually want to hear you moan louder…”_

“Like…this…?”, Shota spoke up just a bit, still fingering himself. But, it was like he was fighting with himself to stop because it was becoming a bit uncomfortable.

_“The more you fight back, the more I’m going to make it hurt for you. Is that what you want?”_

“Yes…please…hurt me…”, despite the slight pain from just two fingers, he inserts a third finger, making the pain a bit worse. That part of him was also still in pain after yesterday.

_“You’re a lot more stubborn than I had anticipated…”_

“I’m sorry…I…I’ll obey…from now on…”

Shota’s hand started moving with more vigor. He took his other hand and started jerking himself off, trying to replicate how Masato would do it. His breathing became faster and heavier. His moans became lighter and a bit louder. He started squirming around in the tub, giving into the sheer pleasure he was giving himself just thinking about the man he wanted to so badly forget about.

_“From now on, you’re mine…”_ , those words kept replaying over and over in Shota’s mind.

“I’m…yours… I’m yours…”, Shota was getting close. “Masato…Masato…!”

Finally, Shota cums all over his hand; some of it getting on his stomach and in the tub. His body shudders in ecstasy, and Shota just sits there relishing in the moment. The water had gotten a bit cold at that point, so he cleans himself up and goes to his room. He puts on his pajamas and lays down in his bed. He stares at the ceiling as usual, and then hears his phone ring. It was Ryuji calling him.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey. I just got home from my date, and man! Have I got a story for you._ ”, Ryuji said enthusiastically.

Shota wasn’t in the mood to share Ryuji’s happiness. In fact, it made him a bit upset that he would call him just to tell him about his date, especially after his horrible ordeal with dating himself.

“Actually, can you tell me some other time? I’m really tired and I was planning on going to bed.”

“ _Oh…well, alright. I guess I’ll tell you tomorrow. Good night._ ”

“Good night.”

He hangs up the phone and stuffs his face in his pillow, his mood completely ruined. Then, his phone rings again. He checks it to see what it is, and he sat up once he saw it was a text from Masato.

_“Hey, I know I said I wouldn’t bother you again, but I was doing laundry and realized you left your clothes here. I can drop them off at your house tomorrow. Just let me know when you’re going to be there so you can pick them up. -Masato.”_

Shota took a moment to figure out what he was going to say, and then typed, “Hey. I’m actually going to be home all day tomorrow, so feel free to stop by at any time. Thanks. -Shota.”

There was a brief pause, and then, _“Alright. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. Good night.”_

“Good night…”

Shota’s mood suddenly went back to the way it was. He wasn’t sure why all of a sudden he was excited, but he couldn’t wait to possibly see Masato tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota stays home from school as an attempt to see Masato, but things don't really go his way. Meanwhile, Masato is in for a surprise when he returns home from work.

Since his parents always left home before him, Shota found that to be the perfect opportunity to skip school. He was wearing nothing but a tank top and his underwear. He was pacing around downstairs, staring at the text he had gotten from Masato early in the morning.

_“Hey, if it’s alright with you, I’m going to drop your clothes off before I head to work. I’ll be over at around 8:00am.”_

Shota just kept looking at his phone with a huge grin on his face. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it’s 8:07. He starts pacing around a bit more, and then jumped once he heard a knock on the door. He rushes over to the door to open it and sees Masato walking away.

“H-hey! Where are you going?”, Shota asked.

Masato gave him a confused look, “What do you mean? I told you I was coming over to drop off your clothes. I have to go to work.”

“W-wait…! Don’t you want to come in? At least for a few minutes?”, Shota shyly asked.

“Why? I only came to give you your clothes. I have to get going. Goodbye, Shota.”

Without another word, Masato gets into his car and leaves. Shota just stares at the car as it drove away and starts to tear up a bit. But, then he remembers something that could get Masato back to his house. He rushes to his room and goes through his laundry and sees the change of clothes that Masato had given him on Saturday. They didn’t belong to Shota, and he saw that as an excuse to bring him back. He quickly gets out his phone and calls Masato.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hey! I just remembered that I have your clothes here…the ones from Saturday.”

“ _Oh shit, that’s right. Look, how about I come pick them up after work? I get off at 6:00._ ”

“No, you can’t! My…my parents would be home then.”

“ _I don’t have to come into the house. Just leave them on your doorstep at around 7:00. I’ll just pick them up and go home._ ”

“You…don’t want to come back now to get them?”, he really wanted Masato to come back and was willing to try anything to get him back there.

“ _I already told you I had to go to work. Why are you trying to make things more complicated?_ ”

“I’m not…I just…I’m sorry.”

“ _It’s fine._ ”, Masato said in his usual warm, calming voice. “ _Look, if you want, I can stay a couple of minutes to talk when I come over. Sound like a plan?_ ”

“Yeah…”, Shota responded, feeling a bit defeated.

“ _Alright, I’ll see you then. Bye._ ”

“Bye…”

He hangs up the phone, feeling frustrated and a bit heartbroken.

_“It’s like he’s trying to avoid me… I didn’t think he’d actually listen to me when I told him to leave me alone…”_

He just sat on the floor, holding Masato’s clothes close to him. Just feeling the fabric that was once touching Masato’s body brought a sense of comfort to Shota. But, after a moment of daydreaming, Shota finally realized something.

 _“What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?”_ , he got up and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom across the hall. _“Just look at me…he’s the one who did this to me, and here I am going crazy over this guy. He’s caused me nothing but trouble since I met him, but…”_ , he stood there for a moment in silence, thinking; assessing the situation. _“Maybe…that’s just his way of showing affection…right? Not everyone has a conventional way of showing their love for someone, and maybe he’s one of them. What if I’m overreacting…?”_

He goes back to his room and lies down on his bed, staring at the ceiling once again, _“He always apologized after he was finished, so he has remorse. He’s not_ that _heartless.”_ , then he thought back to the time when the two first met and the things Masato said to him.

_“Anything that I want, I get. And right now, what I want…is you.”_

_“He said he wanted me… When was the last time anyone ever said that to me?”_ , suddenly his phone rang. When he checked to see who it was, he was a bit shocked.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi, Shota._ ”, it was Chiaki.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“ _You’re not at school today… Is everything alright?_ ”, she asked in her usual sweet voice.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just taking the day off to rest.”

“ _Oh, alright… Do you want me to bring you today’s assignments after school?_ ”

“Uh…can it wait until tomorrow? I just want to have the day to myself.”

“ _Oh, ok. I was kind of hoping that we can work on the math homework together. But, maybe I can come over tomorrow if you want…_ ”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ _Okay. See you tomorrow._ ”

“Bye.”, he hangs up and sits in his bed to think for a moment. _“She’s been acting friendly towards me a lot more recently… But I guess that’s just how she is…”_

He couldn’t help but to smile thinking about Chiaki’s kindness. It was one of the reasons he had a huge crush on her in the beginning. But, he took another moment to think again.

 _“But, she’s with Ryuji now…and besides…”_ , he picked Masato’s clothes from the floor, _“I have_ him _now… And, I’m not going to let this one get away.”_

Shota put on some actual clothes, took Masato’s clothes, and headed out of the house. He had a plan, and he wasn’t going to let anything or anyone stop him.

  

It was 10 minutes to closing time at The Curry Gate, a local restaurant in downtown Tokyo. Masato was a waiter there, and he was putting his apron on a rack, getting ready to head out for the night. Before he could leave, one of his friends went over to talk to him.

“Hey, Masato. Do you think you can cover for me this weekend?”

“Why do _I_ have to do it? What if I had plans?”

“Oh, come on. It’s just this once. I have a hot date on Saturday, and I’d like to actually go.”

Masato chuckled, “You’re so hopeless, Kenji. Fine, I’ll see what I can do. Who knows? Maybe I’ll have a hot date then, too.”, he nudged his friend’s arm in a joking manner.

“Oh yeah, how are things going with your new boyfriend?”, Kenji said in a teasing manner.

“They aren’t going at all.”

“What? What happened? What did you do?”

“You’re a little quick in making assumptions, don’t you think?”, Masato said, a bit annoyed. “But, things just weren’t working out. I guess I was a bit too bold about my approach.”

“You see? I told you, you need to take things slow. Not everyone likes the direct approach.”

“I know, I know. But, it’s whatever. You win some, you lose some. It’s a shame though.”

“Why’s that?”, Kenji asked as the two make their way out the door.

“Because he was actually kind of fun to play with.”, Masato said with a sly smile. “Hey, don’t worry about Saturday. I’ll cover for you.”

“Alright, thanks. See you later.”

“See you.”

Masato waved goodbye to his friend and made his way to his car. Then, his phone rings. He looks to see who it is and answers it.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey._ ”, it was Shota.

“Hey. I was just about to text you. I have to stop by my place before I come to get my clothes.”

“ _You don’t have to stop by my house. I dropped off your clothes at your apartment, since you don’t live that far away anyway._ ”

“Oh, alright. Thanks.”

“ _I…I also left you a…present, too…_ ”, Shota shyly said.

“Uhh…alright. I guess I’ll see it when I get there. Thanks again.”

“ _You’re welcome. I hope you like it…_ ”

“I’m sure I will. Goodbye, Shota.”

“ _Bye, Masato._ ”

He hangs up the phone and begins his drive home. It takes him about 30 to 45 minutes for Masato to get home. He gets to his apartment door, but he doesn’t see his clothes anywhere. He looks around and notices his doormat was moved. He lifts it up and sees that his spare key is missing. He hurriedly gets inside his apartment, but notices that nothing seemed to be out of order.

He sees his clothes on the couch and notices a note on top of them. He picks it up and looks at it.

_“Your present is in your room. I hope you like it. -Shota.”_

Masato looks over to his bedroom door and sees that it’s cracked open. He goes over to it, and once he opens it, he was completely taken aback by what he saw on his bed. Shota was laying there in nothing but his underwear, handcuffed to the head of the bed.

He looked at Masato with dreamy eyes and said to him, “Welcome home, darling.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota's "surprise" for Masato results in the two to have another encounter.

Masato just stood at the doorway of his bedroom, at a complete loss for words. Shota just laid there, staring at him with longing eyes and a dreamy smile.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like your present?”

“Shota…how the hell did you…?”

“It was kind of hard to do, but I managed to pull it off. Impressive, huh?”, Shota was all smiles just being around Masato.

Masato slowly started walking closer to the bed, “Okay. I guess I just have this to ask: Why?”

“I wish I could answer that myself.”, Masato finally stands next to him, and Shota just looked up to him with loving eyes, “But, why do we have to question anything? We should just be glad to see each other.”

“You’re glad to see me?”, Masato bends down and gives Shota a kiss on his forehead. “I thought you never wanted me to bother you again.”

“I thought so, too… But, I don’t want to think too much into it. I just want…”, he became shy for a moment.

“You just want…what?”, he starts caressing the young boy’s body anywhere that he could, “Tell me.”

“I want…I want you…”, Shota said in a dreamy whisper.

“Do you, now?”, his fingertips were gently making their way down his body, causing Shota’s body to shiver in anticipation. “I guess you had a change of heart about me, huh?”

Shota just nodded his head, biting his lips. Masato looked him up and down with his lustful, icy blue eyes. Shota wiggled around a bit in excitement. Then, Masato’s hand had finally reached Shota’s inner thighs, just inches above his oncoming hard-on. He was lightly touching it, teasing Shota. He slowly started taking off Shota’s underwear.

“Tell me, Shota…”, Masato said in a low, cool voice, “Why did it take you this long to come to your senses about me?”

“I don’t know…”, he started to say as Masato climbs onto the bed at his feet, taking his underwear completely off, “But, I’m sorry for being so stubborn before.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you finally learned how to listen.”

Masato started caressing anywhere he could on Shota’s body, giving kisses on his stomach and working his way up. Shota started moaning as Masato’s soft, warm lips pressed against his skin. He got to Shota’s chest, and started sucking on his nipple, similar to their first time together.

“I see you’re still sensitive here.”, Masato said, noticing Shota’s moans that were particularly loud this time around. “So, if you’re still sensitive here, then…”

He took a firm hold of Shota’s hard-on and started stroking it. Up and down, up and down his hand went, and all Shota could do was endure it.

“Masato, can you…do it…faster…?”, Shota spoke through pants.

Masato’s usual friendly smile had finally turned into the sadistic one that Shota had learned to love. He starts squeezing his hand, adding more pressure as he was jerking Shota off. Finally, after letting Shota have all the fun, Masato sits up and unfastens his pants and immediately takes out his dick. It was already hard at this point, so without hesitation, he pries Shota’s mouth open and shoves it down his throat. Masato stays still for a moment, but then he starts feeling something happening.

“You like the way I taste?”

Shota took the liberty of sucking on Masato’s dick. All the teenager could do was look up happily and make a sound of confirmation. Masato started moving his hips back and forth, giving pleasured moans as he did. He grabbed Shota’s hair and started moving his head for him. Then, he held it against his body, his dick far down the young boy’s throat. He didn’t let go until Shota started struggling to breathe.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to go.”, Masato said as he moved down the bed, just itching to put himself inside of Shota.

“Masato?”, Shota quietly whispered.

“Yeah?”, he responded as he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

“Don’t hold back, okay?”, he looked deep into Masato’s lustful, icy blue eyes with his dreamy light brown ones.

Masato just gave him a nod, licked his lips, and rammed his dick inside of Shota without hesitation. Shota’s yell echoed throughout the room and his body trembled. He turned his reddened face away from Masato so that he couldn’t see his embarrassment.

Masato chuckled, “All I did was put it in and you came already? I guess you still need work on your endurance.”, he started pulling in and out of him, “But, it went in so easily this time…why’s that?”

He made Shota turn his face around, and he said, “I…I was…touching myself…earlier…before you came home…”

“What were you thinking about…when you were touching yourself?”, Masato’s movements became gradually faster with each passing moment.

“I was…thinking about you…”, Shota’s voice was light and quiet. He spoke as if he were in a trance.

“What was I doing to you? Was I being gentle?”, Masato’s arousal was becoming more and more evident.

“No…”

“Then…tell me. What was I doing to you?”, he took a firm grip on Shota’s hips, pulling him down as he thrusted into him.

“You were…fucking me…hard…”

“Like this?”, Masato immediately started pounding his hips against Shota’s ass a bit harder.

“Harder… Do it harder…”

He started putting more strength into his thrusts, causing Shota’s ass to start turning red a bit. With each thrust, Shota let a moan, each one louder than the last. Masato’s hand went up to his face, gently caressing his cheek and moved its way down to his neck. Once it was there, he started choking him. Shota made a small yelp of excitement when Masato did that. Then, Masato smacked him in hard in the stomach.

“When my hands are there, you don’t make a sound. Do you understand?”

Shota nodded his head, obeying his lover. Then, Masato put both hands around his neck and squeezed down hard, still fucking him without rest. Shota just had face of pure ecstasy, trying to stifle his moans. Masato just kept pounding away, his breathing becoming heavier by the second. As Masato’s hold on Shota’s throat became tighter, the more the teenager started to feel faint. He was getting close to passing out, but Masato was quick to notice.

“Hey, I’m not done with you…yet!”

He gave one strong thrust, causing Shota to regain some consciousness. He stood still for a moment and let go of Shota’s neck, giving him time to breathe. Masato pulled out of him and went to the nightstand. He picked up the key to the handcuffs, and let Shota free. But, he immediately turned the boy on his stomach, put his hands behind his back, and put the handcuffs back on his wrists.

“What are you doing?”, Shota quietly asked.

Then, he feels the impact of leather hard on his back. Masato took the belt off of his pants to add to their activities for tonight.

“You don’t speak unless I tell you to. Do you understand?”

Shota nods once more, but suddenly screams in pain once Masato hit him with the belt again. His body was trembling in severe pain, but it was a pain that he was learning to love. Seeing the enjoyment in Shota’s face, Masato just kept hitting him harder and harder. Once Shota’s back was reddened enough, he put the belt down and got back on the bed.

“Arch your back.”

Shota did as he was told without hesitation. Then, Masato made Shota lick two of his fingers and then slid them inside of Shota. He started fingering him slowly at first, but then he gradually picked up the pace, causing Shota to squirm a bit. After a few moments, Shota started whimpering and his body quivered.

“You came again? I’m impressed.”, Masato took his other and started stroking Shota’s dick, still dripping with cum. “Let’s see how much longer you can go…”, he spoke in between kissing the nape of his neck, “…before I completely break you.”

He took his fingers out of Shota and quickly put his dick back in its rightful place. He took his cum covered hand and shoved three fingers into Shota’s mouth, making him lick them clean. He sat up, bringing Shota up along with him. Masato wrapped one arm around Shota’s waist while the other grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. He gave Shota a gentle kiss on his forehead and looked at him lovingly.

Then, Masato whispered, “I know I’ve said this before, but I want to tell you again…”, he lets go of Shota’s hair and holds him closer, “From now on, you’re mine. Do you understand?”

“I’m yours…I’m yours…”, Shota whispered in a dreamy tone.

They were both reaching their limits, so Masato took the liberty of ending things.

Then Shota asked, “Can you…do what you did…the first time?”

He tilted his head to expose the other side of his neck; the side that didn’t have the bitemark. Masato gave him a kiss before sinking his teeth into his neck. As Masato’s thrust were getting harder and faster, the inside of Shota was tightening, causing an unbelievable sensation for Masato. The closer the two got to their limits, the harder Masato bit down, similar to their first time together. Finally, both let out a loud moan as they reached their climax. They were still for moment or two, and then Masato slowly pulled out of Shota. The young boy collapses on the bed. Masato lets him out of his handcuffs and lays down beside him, running his fingers through his hair.

Shota held him as tightly as he could and just came out and asked, “Do you love me…?”

Masato, taken aback by his sudden boldness, responds with, “What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer me…please”, he started to shed tears a bit. All he could think about was being with Masato, and he didn’t want this chance to end up like the last one.

Then, with a gentle kiss on his forehead, Masato whispered, “Of course, I love you, Shota.”

“You won’t leave me, right?”

“I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.”, Shota looked up at him with teary eyes, “You’re mine now. And I intend on keeping things that way. Okay?”

All Shota could do was smile and eagerly nod, “Okay.”

“Alright. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He gets up, fastens his pants, and carries Shota to the bathroom to help him freshen up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota and Masato relax after spending some intimate time together, only to be interrupted by a phone call.

It was around 10:00pm that night, and Shota and Masato were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. In between scenes, Masato would give Shota a kiss on the cheek, causing the teenager to become a bit flustered each time.

“What’s with you? I never knew you could be so shy like this.”, Masato said, chuckling at his boyfriend’s happy demeanor.

“I’m not being shy or anything, it’s just…I don’t know.”, Shota couldn’t hide his joy. He was just glad to be with someone who wanted him. Then, he sat quiet for a moment, looking as if he was thinking about something.

“Is something the matter?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask…remember when you told me that I was your type? What exactly did you mean by that?”

“Well… I’ve been told that I know how to read people very well. I guess I’m just that observant. When I saw your picture on that website, you just seem like the type of person that likes to please everyone. Someone who’s willing to do anything and everything to make someone happy. Feel free to tell me if I’m wrong.”

“It’s that obvious, huh?”

Shota was well aware of that aspect of him. He wasn’t particularly proud of it; it was kind of the reason he didn’t necessarily refuse the offer when Ryuji made the profile for him in the first place. He didn’t want to hurt Ryuji’s feelings if he had denied him the chance of helping out his best friend.

“Well anyway, I was kind of curious to see how far you’d go to please someone. And I’m glad you’re willing to do whatever it takes to make me happy.”, he gives Shota a kiss on the lips. “Aren’t you glad you gave me another chance?”

“Yeah, I am.”, Shota just had the hugest smile on his face. “But, I have to ask you something else.”

“What is it?”

“Am…am I the first person…you’ve done… _this_ with?”

Masato gave a chuckle, “Would you believe me if I said it wasn’t?”

Shota gave a shocked look, “What?”

“Crazy, right? But I can tell you with the utmost certainty…there are some people who are actually into things like that.”

“You mean…there are people who _enjoy_ this?”, Shota couldn’t wrap his mind around this seemingly absurd concept. “But, you’re hurting people! Who would ever _enjoy_ that?!”

“You’d be surprised, Shota. And trust me, there are just as many people who love dishing out the pain as well. And besides, you have no right to judge anymore, remember?”

Shota blushed a little, “I guess not…”

Masato laughs, “I told you that you’d get used to it. It was only a matter of time.”

“Yeah, but I thought you were going to kill me the first time!”, Shota said in a bitter tone, “Great way to ease me into things…”

“I guess I should’ve taken things a bit slower, huh?”, he gives Shota another kiss, “Trust me, I know what I’m doing well enough to keep you alive by the time it’s over. Believe it or not, there’s a technique when it comes to this sort of stuff.”

“Really? That’s kind of interesting.”

“I guess.”, Masato just looked at him with his usual warm eyes, “Can I have a kiss?”, Shota gives him a kiss on the cheek, “Good boy.”

Then all of a sudden, someone’s phone rings. Masato checks his phone, but realizes it wasn’t his. Then, Shota got up to go get his phone from the bedroom. He makes it in time to see that it was his mother calling.

“Shit.”, Shota says under his breath. “Hello?”

“ _Shota! Thank goodness you’re alright! Where are you?_ ”

“Mom, calm down. I’m alright.”

“ _Don’t tell me to calm down! Your father got a call from telling him that you haven’t gone to school today and we come home to find you not here!_ ”

“Mom, it’s alright. I…went to Ryuji’s house.”

“ _We just called his parents and they told us you weren’t there._ ”

 _“Are you fucking serious?”_ , Shota was running out of ideas to tell his mother. Then, Masato comes in the room.

“Here’s your check, sir. You can pay on the way out.”, he said it loud enough for Shota’s mother to hear.

“ _Are you at a restaurant?_ ”

“Yeah…I am.”, he mouthed the words “thank you” to Masato, who gave him a nod. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you freaking out about me being out so late.”

“ _Well, you should’ve said that instead of lying to me. Do you need us to come get you?_ ”

“No, I’ll take the metro back home. I’ll be there soon.”

“ _Alright. Hurry back, and be safe._ ”

“I will. I’ll see you soon, mom.”, he hangs up the phone and rushes to get his clothes on. Masato stood at the doorway, watching him.

“Do you actually want to go get something to eat before you go home?”

“I just told my mom I’d be on my way home.”

“Yeah, by metro. You only live 10 minutes from here. It would be a bit more believable if we went to go grab a bite to eat and then I’d take you back home.”

Shota stopped for a moment to think about that, “I guess you’re right. Where do you want to go?”

“There’s a diner not that far from here. We can go there.”

“Alright. I guess that’s where we’re going.”

As soon as Shota was dressed, the two put on their shoes and they were out the door.

 

It took about 40 minutes for the two to get something to eat and to drive back to Shota’s house. Masato parks his car near the house instead of directly in front of it.

“Well, there you go.”, Masato said. He gave Shota a kiss on his forehead, expecting him to get out of the car, but he wasn’t moving. “What’s the matter?”

“I didn’t want to come home tonight…”, he sadly said.

Masato placed his hand on Shota’s head and ruffled his hair, “Maybe you can come spend the night at my house this weekend. How’s that sound?”

“Really?”, he looked at Masato with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, really. Now, go on before your parents send a search party.”

“Can you walk me to the door?”

“You sure you want me to do that? What if your parents—”

“I don’t care anymore! I don’t want to leave you!”, Shota said with a tearful voice. The pain in his eyes was becoming evident to Masato.

“It’s alright. I’ll walk you to the door. Come on.”

Masato gets out of the car first, walks over to the passenger side and lets Shota out. He held out his arm and Shota held it without hesitation.

“What am I going to do with you?”, Masato asked him in a loving tone.

Shota just giggled as the two walked to the door. Once they got on the doorstep, the two just stood there, looking at each other. Then, Shota hugged Masato as tightly as he could.

“Promise me we’ll see each other soon.”

“I promise, Shota.”, he held Shota’s chin so that their gazes met. “Give me a kiss.”

Shota kissed him without question. Afterwards, he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Before he could go in for another kiss, there was a sound by the door. Masato gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and ran back to his car. He manages to get inside before the door opened.

“Oh, my God, Shota! Are you alright?!”, his mother frantically asking as she pulled her son close to her.

“Mom, I’m fine! Calm down!”

“Get in the house, right now!”

He looks over at Masato before he went inside. He waves at Shota, and he gives him a smile in return. Once Shota goes inside the house, Masato makes his way back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota and his father have a discussion about Shota's strange behavior. Afterwards, he and Ryuji have a chat of their own after school.

It was Wednesday morning, and Shota was getting dropped off at school. His father had decided to come into work late so that he could personally take Shota to school. Given the past few days of his new, concerning behavior, his parents thought this could be a precaution to take. Both were silent during the ride there, but when they were coming close to the school, Shota’s father was the one to break the silence.

“Now, Shota…I just want you to know that the only reason I’m doing this is to make sure that you stay safe. It seems as though every day, something happens to you, and you don’t say anything to us about it.”, his son just gave him a look from the corner of his eye, not saying a word. “Shota, things won’t be resolved if you just sit there and not say anything. How do you expect your mother and I to help you—”

“I don’t need your help. There’s nothing going on with me that you need to be worried about.”, Shota said in a cold, distant voice.

“Damn it, Shota. Why do you insist on blatantly lying to us like this?!”, his father had enough of Shota’s lack of care for the situation. “You leave the house without letting us know, you come home looking like hell every time you go out; something is clearly going on, and we’re not going to tolerate any more of your stubbornness about it!”

They had arrived at the school, but just sat there, looking angrily at each other. Finally, Shota was the first to say something.

“What goes on in my life has nothing to do with you or anyone else, so back off!”

He gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and rushes into the school. He heads straight for the bathroom and goes into one of the stalls. He just sinks to the floor, crying his eyes out. As he sat there, he saw someone come in. They stood there for a moment, facing the stall he was in.

“Shota? Are you alright?”, it was Ryuji.

“No…I’m not…”, he gets up and comes out of the stall.

He was shocked to see his neck more bandaged up than before, “What happened to you?”

“Don’t worry about it.”, Shota responded, wiping his eyes.

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately. The more you say something, it starts losing its meaning.”, Ryuji said, passing him a paper towel.

“I know…but seriously. It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“You would tell me if it was, right?”, Ryuji asked in a concerned voice.

“Of course, I would.”

“If you say so.”, there was a brief pause. “Hey…I just moved into my new house yesterday. Want to come over after school?”, he placed a hand on Shota’s shoulder for comfort.

Shota started tearing up again, “Sure…I’d like that.”

“Awesome. Hey, do you have the assignments from yesterday? I wasn’t here.”, Ryuji asked as the two boys walked out of the bathroom and to their class.

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I wasn’t here either.”

They just looked at each other and laughed. They got to their class and continued on with the rest of their day.

  

It was after school, and the two boys arrived at Ryuji’s new house. There were still boxes around the place, but most of the stuff was out of them. They go to the living room and sit on the couch. Ryuji pulled out a deck of cards since the television wasn’t set up yet.

“So, how are things with you and Chiaki?”, Shota asked.

“They’re fine.”, Ryuji said as he started shuffling the cards, “She called me yesterday asking about you.”

“Really? What for?”

“I don’t know. She was really worried about you. You’ve been worrying a lot of people lately, you know.”

“Yeah, I know…”, he just looked at the floor, unsure of what else to say.

“Look, Shota…”, Ryuji said in a serious tone, “I know I haven’t been acting like a best friend, but that doesn’t change the fact that we are best friends. You can literally tell me anything. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I know…I’m sorry…”, Shota started tearing up. Ryuji got up and sat next to him, holding him for comfort.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! For the past few days, all I’ve been doing is keeping secrets and worrying everyone around me! I don’t want to keep things from you, but…I’m just afraid that…”

“If you’re afraid of me judging you or anything, you know you have nothing to worry about. It’s not like you to keep secrets from me, of all people, so it _must_ be serious. Shota, it’s going to be okay. Just take a deep breath and try to relax. Take your time.”

Shota started taking deep breaths the best that he could. After a few moments, he eventually calmed down a bit. Then, he looked Ryuji dead in the eyes and started to speak.

“I lied about meeting the girl on the dating website.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I didn’t want you to know the whole truth. There was never a girl involved at all…but there was a guy…”

Ryuji just stared at his best friend in a bit of shock, “I didn’t know you…rolled that way.”

“Trust me, I didn’t either until I met him.”

“But, wait…”, Ryuji interjected, “How the hell did you get all those bruises and stuff?”

Shota started to cry again, afraid to even mention what happened the first time he and Masato met. But, judging by the way Shota reacted to the question, Ryuji put the pieces together.

“Shota…I…I’m so sorry… Why didn’t you report him?”

“I don’t know, but…you’re going to hate me for even saying it…”

“What are you talking about? I mean, it’s not too late to call the police.”

“I’m not going to report him.”

“What?!”, Ryuji was stunned by his statement, “Why not?”

“Because…”

“Wait a minute…is he the guy that followed you into the bathroom on Sunday?”

Shota nodded his head, “Ryuji, listen to me…”

“So, it happened _twice_?! Shota, you have to report him right now!”

“I can’t!”, Shota yelled in frustration.

“Why the hell not?!”

“Because I love him!”

The room had fallen silent. Ryuji just looked at Shota in disbelief of what he just said.

“You can’t be serious…”

“I am. Look, I know what he did was wrong. And you’re right, I should’ve said something to someone, but…”, he couldn’t look Ryuji in the eyes, “You don’t know him like I do…he only did all of that because he was trying to win me over. He did it to show how much he loved me.”

“No one does this to someone they love, Shota!”, Ryuji was getting upset by Shota’s seemingly twisted judgement. “That’s not love at all, and you need to get away from that guy ASAP.”

“I’m not leaving him!”, Shota’s voice had a mix of anger and adamancy. “I’ve already screwed things up with Chiaki, and I’m not letting another chance like this slip by either!”

“This is crazy, Shota! The only reason you screwed things up with Chiaki was because you didn’t have the guts to actually talk to the damn girl! You couldn’t get the girl of your dreams so you go be with the guy from Hell?! How does that make any sense?”

“Do you know how devastated I was to learn that only after a week of trying to get over her, my _best friend_ asks her out?! You knew how much I liked her, but you just went ahead and threw salt on the fucking wound! I felt betrayed, I felt like I had no one because apparently, I can’t even rely on my best friend to be there for me when I needed him the most…”, he looked at Ryuji with anger in his teary eyes, “When I’m with Masato, I don’t feel so lonely. Sure, his execution could’ve been better, but I know he loves me. I know he’ll never stab me in the back and leave me like you did.”

“I never stabbed you in the back, Shota.”, Ryuji’s anger started to match Shota’s. “For your information, _she_ came onto _me_! To be honest, I could’ve said no. Hell, I was planning on helping you out; try to bring you two together. But, I didn’t know it was going to be that much of an issue for you. The reason I said yes to her was because I thought you got over her. If I had known you still had feelings for her—”

“What would you have done, Ryuji? Would you have asked me? Would you have tried to get us together then?”

Ryuji just sat there in silence. But, his silence was all Shota needed. He got up and started to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To be with someone who I know would never screw with me as much as you have.”

“Shota, wait!”

By the time Ryuji got up to stop him, Shota was already out the door. He walked away from the house as fast as he could, going in the direction back to his place. However, he took a moment to pause. He pulled out his phone and called the only person who would help him feel better.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hey…”

“ _Hey. What’s wrong?_ ”

“Can I stay at your place tonight?”

“ _Uhh…sure. I’m at work right now though. Should I come and get you later?_ ”

“No, I still have your spare key. I’ll just wait for you there.”

“ _Alright. Are you okay? Did something happen?_ ”

“I’ll tell you when you come home. I’ll see you later.”

“ _Alright, I’ll see you soon._ ”

Shota hangs up the phone and makes his way to Masato’s apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota stops by his house to pick up some of his belongings to take with him to Masato's apartment, but hits a snag in his plan. Afterwards, he eventually gets to Masato's place and the two spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I've finally planned out how the rest of the story is going to go down, so I'm going to be working on getting this story done soon. But, for now, happy reading!

Shota eventually caught a taxi and went back to his house before going over to Masato’s apartment. He went upstairs to his room and started packing a bag. He put dumped out his textbooks from his backpack and stuffed some clothes into it. He puts his laptop, toothbrush, deodorant; everything he thought he needed, he put in his backpack. Whatever didn’t fit went into another bag. After packing his stuff, he goes back downstairs and makes his way out the door. But, he was immediately stopped after hearing Cocoa meow in the living room.

He stood there for a moment, but then started walking towards the cat, “Come here, Cocoa. You’re coming with me.”

The brown tabby cat walked over to his owner and leapt into his arms. Shota walked into the kitchen, emptied the food and water bowl, and put them into his extra bag. He realized that he couldn’t fit the cat food into the bag, so he decided to just leave it there. Once he had himself together, he picks his cat back up and makes his way out the door. But, once he opened the door, his mother was on the other side.

“Shota? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I left work early because Cocoa needs to go to the vet for a check-up. Now, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

Shota didn’t have an answer for her, and didn’t feel like making one up. “I’m going somewhere for a while.”

He tried to walk by her, but she stood in his way, “No, you’re not. Shota, your father called me earlier and told me about your conversation this morning.”

“And I’ll tell you the same thing I told him; it’s none of your business, so get off my case.”, he pushes her out of the way and made his way out of the door.

“Shota, you get back here right now.”, Shota ignored his mother and just kept walking. “Shota. Shota!”

He just kept walking away, paying no attention to his mother. She started walking after him.

“Shota, this is ridiculous. You’re not going anywhere, now come back here.”

She grabs his arm, trying to bring him back with her, but when she did, Shota shoved her away, causing her to fall on the ground. He just looked down at her with anger in his eyes.

“I’m only going to say this one time; leave me alone!”

Without saying anything else, he turned and walked away, heading to Masato’s apartment.

 

A few hours pass, and Masato finally arrives home from work. He walks into the living room and is immediately welcomed by Shota jumping into his arms.

“Welcome home, darling!”, he kisses Masato on the cheek.

“Thank you.”, he carries him back to the living room but then stops dead in his tracks. “Whose cat?”

“Oh, that’s Cocoa. He’s my cat.”, he got down from his arms and walks over to pick up the cat. “Well, I guess he’s _our_ cat now.”

“That’s nice.”, Masato gently pets the cat and gives Shota a kiss on the forehead. “So, you want to tell me what happened today?”

“I could, but I don’t want to ruin my mood right now.”, he puts down the cat and immediately wrapped his arms around Masato. “I just want to forget about this whole day.”, he kisses Masato on the lips again.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about anything?”, Masato asked, practically prying his boyfriend off of him. “Come on, tell me what happened today.”

Masato sat on the couch and Shota sat on his lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around Masato, wasting no time to get his hands on him.

“Everyone in my life is pissing me off.”, he said in a childish voice.

“Aww, what’s the matter?”, Masato responded with a bit of a childish tone himself.

“Well, my parents have been down my neck since last Saturday, and I got into an argument with Ryuji earlier.”

“Wait, who’s Ryuji?”, Masato held Shota’s chin to make their gazes meet.

“He’s my friend. I went over to his house after school, but I left after the argument.”

“Oh, alright. Well, it sucks that you had such a shitty day today. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.”

“I don’t even want to go to school tomorrow. I just want to stay home with you.”, Shota held him close and Masato gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, luckily for you, I have tomorrow off. What do you want to do?”

“Just as long as I’m with you, I don’t really care.”

“Alright, then. I’ll think of something to do. So…what do you want to do right now?”, Masato placed his hands on Shota’s lower back and started caressing his backside, biting his lips.

“Whatever you want to do, darling.”

“Smart thinking.”

He got up and carried Shota to the bedroom. Once they got there, Masato practically threw Shota onto the bed. He immediately climbed on top of him and the two started making out. Then, Shota pushed Masato onto the bed and climbed on top of him. It was like Shota was getting into it more than Masato was. Then, Shota abruptly stops for a moment.

“Wait… I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”, Masato asked, kissing Shota’s neck.

“Can…can we do things…differently?”

Masato stops kissing him and looks at him, kind of confused, “Different how?”

“Well…”, Shota started to blush, “I want you to be more…gentle…with me, you know?”

“Gentle?”, it was as if that word was nowhere in his vocabulary.

“Yeah. I don’t want it to hurt this time. Just this once…please…”

Noticing how badly he wanted this, Masato gave in and continued kissing him. “Fine, we’ll do things your way.”

“Thank you, darling.”

They began kissing each other on the lips once again, this time going at a bit of a slower pace. They were letting the heat rise in the room, relishing every moment that went by. Slowly, but surely, they both took off their shirts and continued kissing. Then, Shota pushed Masato on his back and got on top of him, just to move down his legs. He started to unfasten Masato’s pants, and once he did, he stuck his hand inside and pulled out his dick. Without hesitation, he put it directly into his mouth and began sucking on it. Masato started moaning a bit. He placed his hand on top of Shota’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he pushed down on it, making his dick go down Shota’s throat even deeper.

“You’re so good, Shota…”, Masato said in a low, sensual voice before letting out a loud moan of arousal.

Finally, Shota stopped what he was doing, stood up, and took his pants off. He then laid on the bed. Masato had gotten on top of him and was prepared to kiss him. But, Shota put his hand over his mouth, stopping him.

“What are you doing?”, Masato asked, confused.

Shota blushed, “I…I want you to do that to me now…”

“What? You’re kidding.”, Masato couldn’t help but to laugh at his boyfriend’s request.

“No, I’m not. You said we’d do things my way, and this is what I want… Just this once…please…”, he had put on a pouty face and spoke with a childlike voice.

“I can’t believe you…”

Masato rolled his eyes and decided to give into Shota’s request. He moved down to his lower body and slowly started licking it. Shota immediately started wiggling around a bit, making little whines while doing so.

“Jeez, you’re so sensitive, Shota.”, Masato said with a chuckle.

He kept licking Shota’s dick until he eventually put it in his mouth and started sucking on it. Shota kept wiggling around, unable to keep his composure from the pleasure he was feeling. Suddenly, while Masato was sucking him off, he put more attention on the tip, causing Shota to become even more flustered. Then, Masato started to gently biting the tip. It was until then that Shota had lost all sense of mind and immediately came inside of Masato’s mouth. When he was done, Masato took Shota out of his mouth and just looked down.

“Masato…I-I’m…I didn’t mean to…”, Shota couldn’t have been any more embarrassed.

Then, Masato looked at him with lustful eyes, licked his lips and said, “Who knew you tasted so good?”

Shota hid his reddened face in his hands. Masato started taking off his pants. Once he did, he got back on the bed and spread Shota’s legs apart. He crawled closer to him and started rubbing his dick against his eager, twitching hole.

“Can I put in now?”

“Already?”, Shota lowered his hands a bit to look up at him.

“I can’t have you calling all the shots now, can I? Just relax for me, alright?”

Shota nodded his head, giving him the OK for Masato to proceed. Finally, Masato started to put his dick inside of him as slowly as he could so that he didn’t hurt Shota as much. He stopped midway and started pulling himself in and out slowly.

“You want it like this?”

“Yeah…just like that…”

Masato kept moving his hips in that fashion for a bit longer. Shota still had his hands partially covering his face. His embarrassment had faded, but he was mainly covering his face so that he could hide the expression he was making. Masato, noticing what he was doing, removed his hands, showing Shota’s dreamy eyes and lewd smile. Just looking at Shota’s face turned him on more than he was already. Without even thinking, Masato started moving a bit faster, going in a bit deeper in the process.

“Masato…slow down…”

“No can do, babe.”, Masato kept moving, picking up speed with each passing moment. “Does it hurt?”

“No, but…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No…”, realizing that Masato was going to do things his way from now on, he just accepted it and gave him a kiss. “You’re such an ass sometimes, you know that?”

Masato stuck out his tongue like a child and continued fucking him. After a few more minutes, the two change positions. The both laid on their sides; Masato laying behind Shota. Then, Masato put himself back inside of Shota, and started fucking him once more. Both were moaning and panting, completely letting the tension of the moment take over. Masato took one hand, placed it on Shota’s dick, and started jerking him off as he fucked him. While he did that, he started kissing the nape of Shota’s neck. Shota’s moans grew louder and louder as he started calling out Masato’s name over and over.

“Damn…you’re so fucking tight, babe. It feels so good.”, Masato whispered in Shota’s ear.

“You feel good, too…”

Then, Shota’s body started tensing up, and Masato noticed. “Are you going to cum?”

“Yeah…”

“Says who?”, he suddenly pulls himself out of Shota and laid down on his back.

“What are you doing?”

“Get on top of me.”, Shota did just that. Masato grabbed his dick and started teasing Shota once more, “You don’t get to cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

Shota nodded his head. After a few more moments of foreplay, Masato started putting himself inside of Shota, but only stopping a bit after the tip. He would quickly pull out, but slowly put it back inside. Shota started whining out of impatience.

“What are you waiting for?! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Not another word.”, Masato said sternly.

Shota could do nothing but obey. He covered his mouth so that he could prevent himself from saying anything else. Masato teased him a bit more, and finally, he put the whole thing inside of him. Shota sat still on it for a moment. He gave Masato a look, basically asking him if he could start moving. He gave him a nod and Shota began moving his hips slowly. The pleasure he was feeling was becoming more and more unbearable by the second. He wanted to cum so badly, but he had to resist the urge.

Masato took Shota’s dick into one of his hands and started stroking it a bit. “You’re already leaking this much. You must be close.”, he started stroking it harder. “It must be driving you crazy that you can’t cum yet.”

Shota frantically nodded his head in agreement. He couldn’t keep quiet anymore and started letting out whimpers. But, determined to listen to his boyfriends orders, he bit down on his lip as hard as he could, unintentionally drawing blood in the process. His movements became more vigorous, and his desperation to cum became more apparent. Then, Masato pulled him in close and held him by the waist.

Finally, Masato whispers into Shota’s ear and asks, “You want to cum, don’t you?”, Shota nodded his head as hard as he could, “Alright. You’ve been good. Go on.”

Without hesitation, Shota started moving his hips crazily, and finally, he came. He came all over Masato’s stomach and on his own since he was laying on top of him. Shortly after, Masato came deep inside of Shota. Holding him down by the waist as he thrusted deep into him. In the aftermath of their climax, they just laid there; bodies trembling both men panting, trying to catch their breath.

“Thank you…”, Shota said quietly and dreamily said.

“You’re welcome.”, he gives him a kiss on his forehead and wiped his bleeding lip. “You should probably go clean that up.”

“I will in a minute.”

He continued to lay there, cherishing being embraced by Masato. He held Shota for a bit longer, taking in the intimacy of the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota and Masato go on their first official date as a couple. Things were going well until Shota sees an unexpected face.

It was the afternoon the next, and Masato decided to surprise Shota by taking him out on a date. It was the first official date that the two had been on, so it meant a lot for their relationship. The two had went to the movie theater at the mall, and the two were now walking around, window shopping for the most part. Shota was snuggled up close to Masato, holding his hand, enjoying every moment that the two were together.

“Hey, you hungry?”, Masato asked as they got to the food court.

“A little bit. What do you want?”

“I don’t know. You choose.”

“Don’t start this.”, Shota said in an annoyed tone.

Masato couldn’t help but to laugh, “Alright, alright. Go find us a seat; I’ll get us some pizza.”

“Okay.”

Shota finds them a table while Masato went to go get the food. Shota sat there, staring at his boyfriend from behind, grinning from ear to ear. He pulled out his phone to check the time, and of course, there were many calls and texts from his parents. He got rid of the notifications and continued on with his day. He no longer cared about his parents’ concerns, or anyone else’s for that matter. Not like anyone else actually tried reaching out to him. After the argument with Ryuji, the two friends haven’t spoken since then.

“I got you plain cheese because I didn’t know what else to get you.”, Masato said as he came back with the food.

“That’s fine.”, Shota moved his chair closer to Masato as he sat down.

“So, tomorrow, I have to go into work a bit earlier than I thought I had because one of my coworkers called in sick at the last minute.”

“Does that mean you have to stay later?”

“I’m not sure, but I’ll let you know. Are you going to go to school tomorrow?”

“Probably not.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I don’t want to.”, he said with a bit of adamancy in his voice. “I’d rather not talk about that right now; I’d like to finish my food.”

“Alright, alright. Then, what are you going to do all day tomorrow?”

“I honestly might go back to my parents’ house and get some more of my stuff.”

“You’re going over there by yourself?”

“Nobody’s going to be home when I go over there. Well, nobody _should_ be home when I go over there.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that idea.”

“Why not? Nothing’s going to happen.”

“You don’t know that. Look, I’m okay with you wanting to move in with me, but I want you to wait until I can go over there with you to get your stuff.”

“But—”

“You act like this is a suggestion.”, Masato’s friendly demeanor immediately went to a demanding one.

Shota just sat there, not saying another word about it. Masato took a napkin, wiped his hands, and ruffled Shota’s hair a bit. He pulled him out of his seat and onto his lap.

“Hey, don’t be like that, alright? I just don’t want you getting into trouble or anything. Do you understand where I’m coming from?”

“Yeah…”, Shota said quietly.

“What’s with you? You want to go over there and deal with your parents’ bullshit? Fine, be my guest. Don’t say I didn’t try to help.”, he said in a bit of annoyed tone.

“No! I won’t go over there. I promise.”, Shota snuggled up closer to him, noticing his tone of voice.

“Good boy. Are you done with your food?”

“Yeah.”, he picks up both of their plates, throws them away, and heads back to Masato.

“Hey, maybe we can stop at one of these stores and I can get you something. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

The two leave the food court and walk around some more. They go to a toy store and Masato buys Shota a teddy bear. They leave the store, and walk around some more. Finally, they sit near the fountain in the middle of the mall.

“Thank you for buying this for me.”, Shota said as he hugged his new teddy bear.

“God, you’re such a child.”, he gives Shota a kiss on the top of his head. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah, I guess. I had fun today.”

He gave Masato a kiss on his lips. The two didn’t really care if anyone was looking at them. They continued their kiss as if it were just the two of them in the entire mall.

“Now I really want to go home.”, Masato said in a low whisper.

He started kissing Shota even more passionately, and Shota just sat there, enjoying every moment of it. However, that moment of joy quickly turned into one of horror. He opened his eyes for a quick moment and sees Chiaki standing nearby with some of her friends, looking in their direction. Shota quickly pushes Masato off and immediately gets up.

“What’s wrong?”, Masato asked.

“We need to leave.”, he picks up his teddy bear, grabs Masato’s hand, and starts walking away.

“Alright, alright. Slow down, Shota.”

Masato pulled his hand away from Shota and started walking on his own volition. He catches up with Shota and walked next to him. Shota takes one last look behind him and sees that Chiaki was still staring at him and Masato. Without wasting another moment, he walks even faster, causing Masato to rush behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'm currently working on chapter 16. It will probably be posted either later tonight, if not most definitely tomorrow. There are only 3 more chapters left of this story to write, so I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Feel free to let me know what you think of it. Happy reading! (^-^)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota invites Chiaki over to discuss about what happened at the mall yesterday, and it eventually leads to something more than just a conversation.

It was nearing 5:30 in the evening the next day, and Shota had been home alone for most of the day while Masato was at work. He had called earlier to let him know that he wasn’t going to be home until late. That itself was fine, but Shota was still a bit nervous, albeit for a completely different reason. He was still a bit shaken by Chiaki spotting the two on their date yesterday.

_“Fuck…what the hell am I going to do? What if she tells someone? What if she tells my parents?!”_

Shota spent most of his time at home pacing around, for the most part. He was unsure to just let it go or if he should talk to Chiaki. Then, as if he jinxed himself, his phone rings. It was Chiaki.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi, Shota…_ ”

“Hey… What’s up?”

“ _I…umm…I need to talk to you…_ ”

“Okay. What is it?”

“ _Umm…yesterday…at the mall…_ ”

It really couldn’t be helped at this point. Shota gave a sigh and said, “Look, Chiaki, I’m going to text you an address, okay? I need you to get over here as soon as you can. And don’t tell anyone about it, alright?”

“ _Oh, okay… I’ll be right there._ ”

“Okay.”

He hangs up the phone and texts her the address. After waiting for about an hour, there was a knock on the door. Shota rushes over to it and opens it. He steps to the side and lets Chiaki in. She takes a look around the unfamiliar apartment and takes a seat as Shota leads her to the living room.

“Whose place is this?”, she asked.

“Don’t worry about it. So…what is it that you wanted to talk about?”, he asked nervously.

“Oh…umm…I just…wanted to know…if it was actually you that I saw…”

“You’re not sure?”, Shota was starting to feel a bit relieved, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up just yet.

“No, not really. I thought it was you for a moment, but then I started doubting it when I saw that person kissing that man. I don’t know, maybe I was just seeing things. Were you even at the mall yesterday?”

“Uhh…no, I wasn’t, actually. I was here all day yesterday.”, he finally let himself relax a little after that close shave.

“Oh, okay. Then, I guess I was imagining things.”, there was a pause, “So, how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine. How about you?”

“I guess I’ve been fine.”, she sounded a bit down.

“What’s the matter?”

“Ryuji and I haven’t been talking lately.”

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t know. He told me about you two getting into an argument, and the next thing I know, he doesn’t want to do much of anything with me. Did you guys argue about me?”, she started to tear up a bit.

“No, the argument wasn’t about you. I promise.”, he held her in an attempt to try and console her.

“Are you mad at me?”, she suddenly asked.

“What? Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because…I’m dating Ryuji…”

Shota was a bit shocked that she would be bringing this up, “I’m not mad at you, Chiaki. I told you guys that I was happy for the both of you.”

“Yeah, but…I don’t even want to be with him…”

Shota was completely taken aback by her confession, “What do you mean? If you didn’t want to be with him, then why did you agree to date him?”

“Because I thought you didn’t like me…”

“What…?”

She sat up and looked him in the eyes, “At the beginning of the school year, we would always talk to one another, even if the conversations didn’t really last long, or mean much at all. I…I kind of thought that maybe…you liked me…”

 _“She knew?!”_ , Shota didn’t know how to react to any of this.

“I mean…just the way you would talk to me, and you being so nice to me… I thought it was nice…but…maybe I was wrong… You slowly stopped talking to me, and then you started avoiding me altogether… I wanted to ask you, but…”, she sheds even more tears.

Understanding her pain, Shota wiped up her tears, “To be honest, Chiaki…I did like you…a lot. I stopped talking to you because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way about me, and I guess I just got scared. I didn’t want to make things awkward between us.”

“I guess that makes two of us, huh?”, she gives a shy chuckle. “Do you still feel that way about me?”, she asks as she inches closer to Shota.

“Umm…I…I’m not sure…”, he immediately became nervous. He didn’t know what to expect from this situation.

“Well…maybe…we can figure it out…together…”

She places her hands on Shota’s face and gently presses her lips against his. Shota sat there, unsure of what to do or how to react. Moments went by and Chiaki’s kiss slowly became more intimate. Shota’s eyes were open, staring at her beautiful, gentle face. Finally, he closed his eyes and gave into a seemingly rekindled desire for her.

He stops kissing her, takes her by the hand, and leads her to the bedroom. It was dark in there since the lights were off. He lays her onto the bed and gets on top of her. They continue kissing, becoming more passionate by the second. Then, Shota took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. He practically rips off Chiaki’s shirt.

“Shota, slow down!”

“No can do.”

He starts kissing her lips again and works his way down to her neck. Chiaki started giving light moans of excitement and pleasure. It was as if they both had waited for this moment for a long time. She ran her fingers through his hair and he was kissing her anywhere he could. He got back up to her lips and the two just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“So…”, Chiaki sweetly whispered, “I guess you still like me, huh?”

“I don’t know…maybe I need a bit more time to think about it…”

As he goes in for another kiss, Shota feels a sudden, immense pain on his back. He gives a loud, pained yell and falls onto the floor. Finally, Masato turns on the lights and throws the belt he used to hit Shota with to the side. He rushes over to Chiaki and drags her out of the bed by her hair. She starts yelling and crying, terrified of what was happening. Shota gets up and follows behind Masato, trying to get him off of Chiaki.

“Masato, let her go!”

He throws her onto the floor, turns to Shota, and chokes him, “Looks like I can’t leave you home alone anymore, huh?”, his voice was dark and filled with rage.

“Masato…I…”, Shota was trying to get him off, but it was useless.

Masato finally lets him go and turns his attention back to Chiaki. As he walks towards her, she starts backing away, extremely frightened for her life.

“Get the fuck up, bitch.”, Chiaki wouldn’t budge, so he yanks her up from the floor and slaps her across the face. “I catch you near him again, I swear to God, both of you are leaving here in body bags.”, he picked up a blanket that was on the couch and shoved it into her hands. “Now, get the fuck out of here.”

He wasted no time getting back to Shota. He pulled him up from the floor and smacked him even harder across the face.

“Shota!”, Chiaki yelled in a tearful voice.

“Just go!”

Shota didn’t want her to stay any longer, because he knew what Masato was capable of, and he didn’t want to subject her to that. Fearing what Masato would do to her if she didn’t leave, Chiaki wrapped herself in the blanket and rushed out of the door. Once she was gone, Masato grabbed Shota by the hair and dragged him back into the bedroom.

“And here I thought that I had disciplined you enough so that you wouldn’t do dumb shit like this.”, he throws him onto the bed and puts his knee onto his back so that he couldn’t get up.

“Masato, please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Shut the fuck up!”, he picks the belt up from off the floor and hits Shota on the back again, this time even harder. “You seem to forget that you are mine and mine alone! Isn’t that what I told you?! Huh?!”

He hits Shota one last time with the belt and tosses it onto the bed. He had a feeling that he wasn’t necessarily done with it. He starts to pull down Shota’s pants, practically ripping them off. Shota starts squirming around, trying to get free, but that only resulted him getting smacked across the back of the head. Then, Masato starts to unfasten his pants, and without hesitation, he rams himself into Shota, causing the young boy to scream in immense pain.

“You wanted to get some action tonight? Well, you got it.”, he starts vigorously moving his hips, fucking Shota as hard and as deep as he could.

“Masato…I’m sorry!”, Shota spoke through sobs.

“I told you to shut the fuck up!”

He grabbed the belt once again, wrapped it around Shota’s neck, and pulled as hard as he could. It wasn’t until Shota was struggling to breathe that Masato let him go, but even then he didn’t let go immediately. Shota continued crying out, but Masato paid them no attention. His focus was just causing Shota as much pain as possible. He put as much anger as he could with each thrust. Shota’s cries just grew louder and louder. Finally, growing tired of his cries, Masato covers Shota’s mouth and stifles them as best he could. He squeezed down on Shota’s face, and that made Shota quiet down a bit.

Finally, just wanting to get things over with, Masato gives one last thrust and cums inside of Shota. The only sounds that filled the room were Masato’s grunts of angered pleasure and Shota’s stifled cries of pain and heartbreak. Then, Masato shoves Shots onto the bed and pulls himself out of him.

He fixes himself up and says in a low, still angry voice, “You…are mine. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes…”

“Go clean yourself up.”

He storms out of the room, leaving Shota by himself. Shota sits up on the bed, wiping the tears from his face, still crying a little. His body was in immense pain. Suddenly, he hears a loud shattering noise coming from outside the room followed by Masato screaming in anger. Then, after a few moments of silence, he hears the front door slam, signifying that Masato had left the apartment. Once he thought it was okay to do so, Shota gets up, heads to the bathroom, and cleans himself up. Once he was done with that, he heads to the living room, lays down on the couch, and practically cries himself to sleep.

A few hours pass, and Masato returns home. He almost headed straight into the bedroom, but stops once he sees Shota asleep on the couch. He walks over to him and kneels down beside him. He moves his hair from his face and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Once his lips left his forehead, that’s when Shota woke up, his eyes red from all the crying he did. He just looked at Masato, not saying a word.

Finally, Masato was the one to break the silence and say, “I’m sorry…”

“Me too…”

Masato lifts Shota up from the couch and carries him back into the bedroom. He lays him down gently and gets into the bed next to him, holding him close. Shota held him as tightly as he could and begins crying again. He started whispering the words “I’m sorry” over and over again until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji goes over to Masato's apartment and confronts Shota about what happened to Chiaki the night before.

It was the next morning, and Masato wakes up to find himself alone in his bed. He heads to the living room and sees Shota making breakfast in the kitchen area. He turns around and greets Masato with a shy smile.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

Masato walks up to him, pulls him in by the waist, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Shota finishes making their plates and walks over to the kitchen table.

Masato follows behind him and sits Shota on his lap, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”, Shota said quietly.

“Are you sure?”, he asked, kissing Shota on the nape of his neck.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Masato took a moment to examine Shota’s injuries that he gave to him last night, “Shota…”

“I said I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

He gives Masato a reassuring kiss and began eating his food. While they were eating, Shota’s phone rang. Ryuji was calling.

“Hello?”

“ _Where the fuck are you, you son of a bitch?!_ ”

“Wait, why the hell are you yelling at me?!”

“ _Chiaki came over to my house last night, shirtless and terrified, saying that some guy had roughed her up and you didn’t do anything about it!_ ”

“What the hell _could_ I do, Ryuji?!”, he gets up and walks away from the table.

“ _What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ ”

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened to her, but—”

“ _You’re sorry?! Do you think a pathetic apology like that is going to make anything better?!_ ”

“What the hell else do you want me to say?!”

Out of anger, Ryuji hung up the phone. Shota gave a frustrated sigh and stormed off to the bedroom. Masato stops eating and follows behind him.

“What the hell was that about?”

“Chiaki went over to Ryuji’s house last night and now he’s pissed off at me for not stopping you from hitting her! Why the hell did you have to hit her?!”, he shoves Masato out of anger.

“Look, she was stepping into dangerous territory last night, and _you_ should’ve known better. Don’t get mad at me because _you_ fucked up.”

“I tried apologizing, but you didn’t want to hear it!”, Shota started speaking in a tearful, angry voice. “I know I fucked up, but you didn’t have to bring her into it!”

“Oh no, _I_ wasn’t the one who brought her into it. That was all you, buddy.”

“Look, just leave me alone, alright?!”

He shoves Masato out of the room and slams the door behind him. He then laid down on the bed and finally broke down. He knew he was partially to blame for what happened to Chiaki last night, and he couldn’t feel any more guilty about it.

After about 30 minutes since the argument, there was a knock on the door. Since Shota was in the bedroom, he didn’t hear it. So, Masato went to go answer the door. Upon answering the door, he sees an unfamiliar face.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Ryuji.”

“You here for Shota?”

“Yeah, I am.”, Ryuji said with a serious tone. He had recognized Masato’s face from the mall days ago.

“He’s in here. Let me go get him.”

Masato steps to the side to let Ryuji in. Ryuji takes cautious steps into the apartment, and Masato went to get Shota. A moment later, Shota walks out from the bedroom with Masato’s arm around his waist. Ryuji just stares at him in complete shock at his condition. Shota still had a bruise on his cheek from when Masato slapped him.

“Oh, my God…”, Ryuji couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Ryuji, please…”, Shota whispered as he started to tear up.

Masato wiped some tears away. He tried to give Shota a kiss, but he turned his face away out of embarrassment about the current situation. Then, Masato grabbed Shota’s face, forcing him to look at him and give him a kiss.

“Don’t start with me. Behave yourself.”, Masato whispered in a stern tone.

Finally putting the pieces together, Ryuji grew angry and charged straight for Masato, “You son of a bitch!”

He shoves Masato away from Shota and goes in to attack him. However, Shota immediately got in between the two before anything happened.

“Ryuji, stop! Leave him alone!”

“What the fuck do you mean leave him alone?! I’m going to kill this bastard!”

“Look, you don’t understand…!”

“What is there to understand?! Just look at yourself, Shota!”

“I know what he did to me; I’m not an idiot!”, he stood there for a moment of silence, shaking in frustration. Finally, he said, “I…deserved it.”

Ryuji just stood there in complete disbelief, “Like hell you did!”

“Who are you to tell me that?! You weren’t here when it happened! You don’t know anything!”

“I know enough! From what Chiaki told me—”

“What exactly did she tell you?!”

“She told me that she came over here to talk to you, and that something happened with you two. She wouldn’t tell me what, but—”

“Wait, wait, wait.”, Masato interjected, “She didn’t tell you what happened with the two of them?”

“No, but she did tell me that you dragged her by her hair and smacked her across the face.”, Ryuji got into Masato’s face, but was immediately shoved back.

“The only reason I even touched that bitch was because she had her hands on something that didn’t belong to her.”, he turns his attention to Shota, “Go on. Tell him what happened. Tell him _why_ you have that bruise on your face.”

Shota walked up next to Masato and started to explain, “The day before yesterday, Masato and I were at the mall, and Chiaki spotted us. Yesterday, she calls me and tells me that she wanted to talk about it. So, I invited her over. Once she came over here, she and I were talking about it, and then the conversation eventually went somewhere else. One thing led to another, and then…she kissed me.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened, “She did what?”

“I’m telling you the truth. She started kissing me, and instead of stopping her, I…started kissing her back… I took her to the bedroom, and—”

“You did what?!”, Ryuji grabbed Shota by his shirt, “How could you do this to me?!”

“Nothing happened because before anything could, that’s when Masato came home!”, he managed to get out of Ryuji’s grip. “He caught us before anything else happened, and that’s why he did what he did to Chiaki! Out of all the things she could’ve told you, why the hell didn’t she tell you _that_?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?”, Masato interjected, “I bet it’s because _she_ didn’t want to look like the one in the wrong and pin the whole thing on you.”

“That bitch…”, Shota muttered under his breath.

“What did you call her?!”, Ryuji got in Shota’s face.

“I called her a bitch!”, he scoffed at just the thought of her, “I can’t believe this… You know what, Ryuji? You can have her. She’s your problem now.”

“Shota, what the fuck is wrong with you?! What’s gotten into you?!”

“You know what? Maybe you should just go.”, Shota was done having this conversation; it only made him angrier.

“Shota, I—”

“He said leave.”, Masato said as he pointed towards the door. He pulled Shota close to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ryuji just stood there in complete disbelief of what was going on. He just stood there watching his best friend turning away from him, as if he was ending their friendship without saying a word. Finally, without saying anything else to Shota, Ryuji leaves the apartment, teary eyed and heartbroken. Masato locked the door behind him, and walked back over to Shota, pulling him in by his waist.

“You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Do you have work today?”

“Yeah, but I’ll call in sick today. I’m not leaving you alone today.”

“Okay.”

He turns around, gives Masato a kiss, and the two head back into the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota and Masato goes over to Shota's parents' house to have one final moment with them.

It was the next day, and Shota and Masato were sitting outside Shota’s house in Masato’s car. They had been sitting there for about 10 minutes because Shota was nervous about going back in there. He hadn’t been home for a couple of days, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face them after all this time.

“Shota, we’ve been sitting here for nearly 10 minutes. Instead of just waiting around making you feel worse, we should just go in, get whatever we can, and head back home.”

“I know…I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

“Look, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”, he takes Shota’s hand and kisses it, “You act like you’re going in there by yourself. I’m going to be there with you the entire time. Now, can we go in there now?”

After thinking about it for another minute, he gives the OK to head over to the house. They both get out of the car and walk up to the house. Since Shota didn’t have his key with him, he had to knock on the door. His parents’ cars were parked outside, so he knew they were home. After a moment or two, his mother opens the door.

“Shota…”, she whispers in a tearful voice.

“I’m not staying long.”

He walks inside the house with Masato following close behind him, holding his hand. Before they could even head upstairs, Shota’s father stops them.

“Shota…what’s going on? Who’s this?”

“He’s my boyfriend.”, he responded in a cold, distant tone in his voice. “Move out of my way.”

“What? Boyfriend? When did this happen?”, his mother asked.

“Don’t worry about it. I said move out of my way.”, Shota looked at his father with seemingly lifeless eyes.

“What the hell happened to your face?”, his father noticed the healing bruise on his son’s cheek, but Masato smacked his hand away before he could even touch it.

“You going to move, old man?”

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”

Growing impatient, Masato shoves Mr. Higuchi away and he follows Shota upstairs. Mrs. Higuchi rushed over to her husband to check up on him. After reassuring his wife that he was fine, both parents head upstairs.

“Shota, what the hell is going on?!”, Mr. Higuchi asked, outraged by his son’s behavior.

Shota didn’t say a word and continued putting some of his belongings into a luggage bag that he had brought with him. His parents tried entering the room, but Masato stood in their way.

“May we help you?”

“Look, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I’m only going to ask you once to move out of our way.”, Mr. Higuchi demanded.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?”, Masato got into his face, practically challenging him to do something about it. “Shota doesn’t want to talk to you, so why don’t you just get lost?”

“You are not going to stand here and talk to us like that!”, Mrs. Higuchi said, growing angry. “That’s our son in there, and you’re not going to keep him from us!”

“Like I said, he doesn’t want to talk to you.”, Masato wasn’t budging.

Mrs. Higuchi tried pushing past him, but was overpowered and shoved onto the floor.

“You son of a bitch!”, Mr. Higuchi punches Masato in the face, only to be punched even harder in return. He falls onto the floor next to his wife.

“I don’t know what I have to do to make myself clear for you people.”, he walked up to them in an intimidating.

“Cut it out.”

Shota was finished packing up what he could, walks past his parents, and heads downstairs. Masato follows behind him, looking back at Shota’s parents with a smug grin on his face. Mr. and Mrs. Higuchi quickly get up and head downstairs.

“Shota, stop it right now!”, his mother practically yelled.

“Look, I’m not going to stand here and go back and forth with you!”, Shota had finally snapped. “I’m taking my stuff and leaving this place, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

“You’re not going anywhere, Shota!”, Mr. Higuchi interjected.

Finally, growing annoyed by their persistence, Masato grabs Mr. Higuchi by the collar of his shirt, “Listen here, old man. Shota’s coming home with me. If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with me, alright?”

He shoves Mr. Higuchi away, and he and Shota walk out the door. His parents walked to the doorway, watching their son walk away with Masato, hand in hand. The two get back inside the car, and without saying anything else, Masato drives them back home. Shota looked into the rearview mirror, watching his mother break down in tears and his father shedding some himself.

They get back to Masato’s apartment, and they immediately go into the bedroom. Shota gets onto the bed and Masato gets on top of him without hesitation. They begin kissing passionately, taking off their clothes in the process.

Finally, Masato breaks the silence by saying, “From now on, you’re mine. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, I understand.”

The continue their kissing, and eventually give into the passion of their roller coaster of a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is the final chapter of this story! It was a fun one to write, and I really hope you all enjoyed reading it! Feel free to tell me what you thought about it! I'm more than happy to hear what you guys have to say. Happy reading! (^-^)


End file.
